Encuentro fortuito
by ngefan2010
Summary: Un joven solitario con una carga sobre sus hombros que nunca busco, ni quiso llevar. Una chica extranjera en busca de su pasado y su destino. Juntos en esta historia... Dedicada a Axagirl
1. Amor a primera vista

**Amor a primera vista**

**Evangelion y Nadia de los mares misteriosos pertenecen a Gainax**

Shinji no podía dormir. El tercer niño no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la cara de esa muchacha. Era una bella joven de piel negra, ojos verdes aguamarina, ¡una extranjera! Su rostro le parecía sin embargo familiar, a pesar de que era la primera vez que la veía en su vida... quizás más que familiar su rostro le parecía muy hermoso... ¡No, no era eso!... era algo indefinido, ¡que no lo dejaba tranquilo!

Desde que la vio no solo se sintió fascinado con ella por su hermosura y garbo, se sentía de alguna manera conectado con ella. La joven estaba acompañada por una rubia y una pelirroja. Las dos eran de más o menos la edad de Misato e igual de altas y bellas.

El vagón del tren iba atestado de gente. Él y las otras dos chicas pilotos salían de NERV. Él estaba de pie mientras Rei y Asuka estaban sentadas. Rei leía un libro y Asuka hablaba por teléfono con su amiga Hikari. Él escuchaba música en su SDAT. Shinji se sentía solo a pesar de la multitud y la presencia de sus dos compañeras, tan opuestas una a la otra como el sol y la luna.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. No solo le llamo la atención su aspecto foráneo y exótico. Ella estaba igual de perdida que él en esa ciudad fortaleza sin alma. Las dos mujeres mayores hablaban entre ellas mientras la morena estaba como abstraída y deprimida. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero los dos estaban en extremos opuestos del furgón y con una infranqueable muralla de gente en medio. Sin embargo algo hizo "clip" dentro de ellos al verse a los ojos. No se dijeron nada. El tren traqueteaba y seguía su curso. Ella le había sonreído y él le había correspondido.

La pelirroja alemana jalo de una oreja a Shinji por que habían llegado a su parada. Shinji se despidió de Rei y al volver a mirar al sitio en que se encontraba la joven de piel oscura vio que esta hablaba con las otras dos mujeres quedando de perfil. Shinji y Asuka salieron. La puerta del vagón se cerró y ella, la misteriosa joven de piel negra y ojos verdes, ¡se fue de su vida para siempre!

-¿Qué te pasa kínder?- le espeto Asuka- ¡Por poco pasamos de largo!

-¡Lo siento Asuka!

-¡Baka!

No podía conciliar el sueño, ni quitarse a la desconocida de la mente. Inquieto se revolvió en su futton.

A la joven le pasaba lo mismo. Solo había visto al japonés por unos pocos minutos y era algo imborrable en su memoria.

Ella prefería dormir junto los animales, en una cama hecha de paja con solo una almohada, una colcha gruesa debajo y una sabana para arroparse. Los del circo creían que era una excéntrica o puros caprichos de diva. Pero en realidad ella prefería a los animales que a la gente. Ella los entendía a ellos y ellos a ella. Un cachorro de león, de un sucio y casi gris color blanco, se le acerco. Cariñosamente le restregó la fría nariz contra el brazo. La chica lo abrazo como si fuera un peluche. Trato de dormir en la cama de paja.

Al día siguiente, camino al colegio, Shinji se sorprendió al ver a la misma chica del tren de nuevo.

-Nadia de los mares misteriosos…- Leyó en el cartel.

La chica estaba irreconocible. Su sexi vestuario era salvaje. Una chaquetilla y unos taparrabos rojos junto a un top y una braga de inmaculado blanco. En los brazos y en el cuello tenia aros dorados como pulseras y gargantilla respectivamente, mientras tenía uno más pequeño colgando del lóbulo de cada una de sus orejas. Una joya azul colgaba de su cuello. Ella era muy hermosa, de más o menos su edad.

Estaba enmarcada en un círculo junto a las otras estrellas del circo, con su nombre artístico debajo. Estaba de cuerpo entero, capturada por el ojo de la cámara en una fracción de segundo, en plena acrobacia. No era más grande que su dedo índice y estaba perdida en medio del barroquismo publicitario de las atracciones del circo.

-Shinji, ¡vamos a llegar tarde!- Le dijo Asuka jalándole de la oreja- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De niño nunca fuiste al circo?

-No, ¡No es eso, Asuka!...- Shinji no pudo explicar nada

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Soy una universitaria graduada! ¡No tengo, ni debería de ir contigo a un colegio!... ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!

Ya en el salón de clases Shinji se puso a pensar que en verdad nunca había ido de niño a un circo. Miro de reojo a sus compañeros. ¿Debería ir solo o pedir a alguien que lo acompañara? Touji y Kensuke de seguro que no irían por considerar los circos como algo para niños. Miro a Asuka, la pelirroja solo se veía fastidiada. Rei estaba en su lugar de siempre, viendo por la ventana en su actitud autista de siempre. ¿La delegada?... eran amigos, pero no se tenían tanta confianza. Además que invitarla podría ser malinterpretado como una cita por ella o los otros.

Shinji dio un suspiro. En realidad quería ir solo. ¡No quería decirle nada a nadie! Solo volver a ver a esa chica... aunque fuera de lejos y sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Nadia estaba molesta. ¡Ninguna persona la entendía y todo el mundo la criticaba! Sobre todo Jean. ¡Estaba harta de ese sabelotodo insufrible!, ¡inventor fracasado!, ¡idiota redomado!, ¡asesino devorador de pobres animalitos indefensos!... El francés cuatro ojos también estaba harta de ella. ¡Era una necia insoportable!, ¡terca cabezota!, ¡malcriada egoísta!, ¡intolerante vegetariana fanática!

Jean se desahogaba con Bruno y Sansón, mientras Nadia lo hacia con Electra y Rebeca. La rubia y la pelirroja ya conocían lo temperamental y arrebatada que era la chica. Con paciencia y resignación solo se limitaron a escucharla. Ya le darían consejos y hablarían con ella después de que se calmara. En su fuero interno Nadia sabia que era injusta con Jean y solo se estaba desquitando con él por el chasco de ayer.

-Nadia, ¡en vez de aferrarte al pasado deberías de pensar en el futuro! En la gente que te quiere y te aprecia- Le había dicho Jean.

Nadia solo entrecerró los ojos

-¿Quieres que olvide como mi madre murió en la miseria? ¿Del abandono y el desamparo en que ella y yo vivimos por su culpa?... ¡Claro! ¡Como eres hombre por supuesto que te solidarizas con él y le perdonas todo!... ¡Yo solo quiero verle a la cara y decirle que lo odio! ¡Que nunca lo voy a perdonar y que no lo necesito en mi vida, ni me hace falta! ¡Que yo me las pude arreglar sola y sin ayuda de nadie!

Nadia se sentía por completo sin ganas, ni energías. No dejaba de pensar en el muchacho que había visto en el tren. Sin saber por que sentía que él no era como Jean. ¡Él si la entendía! Fijado en su retina estaba su cara. Algo los había unido en el momento en que se habían cruzado sus miradas y se habían sonreído el uno al otro.

Electra le aviso que su número era el siguiente. Haciendo de tripas corazón Nadia fue a la pista. ¡No estaba de humor, ni estaba de ánimos! El maestro de ceremonias la presento y ella hizo su entrada en medio de giros, volteretas y saltos mortales. Quedo a espaldas del público y luego se giro alzando los brazos por sobre la cabeza. La carpa estaba llena a reventar. ¡Los aplausos eran atronadores!

La mayor parte del público eran niños. Nadia era muy popular entre ellos. Los niños la veían como una bella princesa amazónica de algún reino mágico de África. Los adultos se veían falsamente animados, condescendientes, indiferentes o fastidiados. Eran los acompañantes de los niños, casi todos sus padres. Los que ya habían venido antes y visto su acto aplaudían con sinceridad, siendo por completo sus fans incondicionales.

El resto eran jóvenes púbertos que venían a desnudarla y comérsela con los ojos. ¡Nadie podía culparlos por eso! El bello y núbil cuerpo de ébano era perfecto. Ella era esbelta y estilizada, ¡preciosa! llena de curvas. Una mestiza hija de Asia y África. Los jóvenes veían con embeleso a la chica con la esperanza de ver por debajo de su taparrabos su nívea braga o sus pezones en relieve en su top blanco al entreabrirse su chaquetilla roja.

Ella se sorprendió gratamente al ver al muchacho japonés del tren entre la gente. Ella sencillamente lo vio, lo noto, ¡lo sintió!, casi de inmediato entre la multitud. Ella hizo una reverencia frente a su público, cuando alzo la vista solo estaban él y ella en su mente. Ella solo sonrió para Shinji de una forma encantadora.

Shinji estaba sorprendido y embelesado con Nadia de los mares misteriosos. Ella parecía más una bailarina de ballet que una acróbata. Una bailarina de huesos indestructibles y articulaciones de goma. ¡Su flexibilidad y agilidad parecía sobrehumana! Más propia de una contorsionista. Más que hacer piruetas, saltos mortales, giros y volteretas parecía bailar sin estar limitada por la fuerza de la gravedad o las leyes de la física o por superficies imposibles. Ella parecía capaz de pararse de puntillas sobre la punta de una aguja o danzar sobre el filo de una espada.

Nadia fingía ignorar a Shinji. De soslayo y de reojo lo veía. Su público y los del circo estaban en vilo, seducidos y conquistados por su talento y habilidad gimnastica. ¡Ella en verdad se estaba luciendo y superando en esa actuación! Hasta los púbertos libidinosos estaban en suspenso y con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas al ver como ella desafiaba a la muerte... o lo humanamente posible con su etéreo cuerpo de hada, de apariencia frágil como el cristal y ligero como pluma.

Parte del acto de Nadia era con animales. ¡La bella africana parecía dominarlos con telepatía! El público se sintió arrobado y conmovido con la buena química que había entre ella y las bestias. El fiero león, un brioso corcel blanco y un poderoso elefante más que obedecerla, los tres animales parecían amarla y quererla incondicionalmente como súbditos leales a su princesa. Ella por su parte, con sus gestos y ademanes, solo exteriorizaba el cariño más profundo y el afecto más sincero por las bestias. En su acto era ella quien hacia lo peligroso, sin exponer a los animales.

Al final de su acto ella salto de pie de la grupa de un caballo en movimiento a la nuca del paquidermo. Aterrizo de puntillas, con las esbeltas piernas bien juntas y los brazos extendidos para equilibrarse. El elefante se puso sobre sus dos patas traseras y Nadia dio un salto mortal girando y dando vueltas en el aire para aterrizar con sus dos manos sobre la frente del elefante. Con una mano se apoyo en la sien del animal mientras abría las piernas, arqueaba la espalda y extendía el otro brazo.

El elefante con mucha delicadeza y evidente afecto tomo a la acróbata por su fino talle con su trompa y la puso en el suelo. El caballo se puso a su derecha y el león a la izquierda de la bella africana. El elefante barrunto alzando la cabeza, poniendo en alto su trompa y sacudiendo sus orejas. El caballo relincho parándose sobre sus patas traseras y el león rugió sacudiendo su majestuosa melena. ¡Todos aplaudieron como locos! ¡Incluso el personal del circo!

Nadia se despidió haciendo otra reverencia y lanzando un beso al aire. Ella dio media vuelta y los animales la siguieron mansamente. Shinji casi sintió que ese beso en el aire era para él. Nadia se sentía eufórica. Abrazo y beso en la punta del hocico a los animales como siempre hacía al final de su acto tras bambalinas, agradeciéndoles su ayuda y felicitándoles por el buen trabajo que habían hecho. Siempre lo hacía con sincera efusividad.

Shinji se fue después de la función de Nadia. ¡Se alegraba mucho de haber ido solo! Pero a la vez se sentía triste por considerar a la muchacha fuera de su alcance.

Nadia fue felicitada por todos en el circo. Su acto era bueno, pero era más que todo relleno mientras el auditorio esperaba por las atracciones principales. Al final de la jornada ella acaparaba la atención y pacientemente la gente hacia cola para tener su autógrafo. Nadia hablaba el japonés a la perfección, aunque con un fuerte acento francés. Por enésima vez ella le explicaba a uno de sus fans que había nacido en Japón y se había criado en Francia, que su madre era africana de pura cepa.

Con tacto Electra le decía al fan que era hora de retirarse, que había otros que también hacían fila. Todo era en realidad para no tocar el escabroso y doloroso tema de quien era el padre de Nadia y su nacionalidad. A diferencia de otras veces Nadia insistió en atender a todos ¡hasta el último!

La cola era inusualmente larga, no solo eran los niños y sus acompañantes. Muchos jóvenes de ambos sexos de la edad de Nadia le estrechaban las manos y la felicitaban. La mayoría eran del sexo masculino y las chicas la hermana mayor de algún niño o niña. Nadia esperaba con impaciencia al japonés del tren. Le daría una foto suya autografiada, con un beso de ella estampado. Pero Shinji Ikari no estaba entre los jóvenes.

Nadia y Shinji estuvieron alicaídos y desanimados los siguientes días. Los del circo y los conocidos del muchacho se preguntaban que les estaría pasando. Nadia seguía actuando en forma excepcional y única, pero Shinji no volvió al circo. Ella se preguntaba si sería que no le había gustado su acto o si había venido y ella no lo había logrado ver entre la multitud.

Shinji había bajado varios puntos en su nivel de sincronización. Asuka se ufanaba y le tiraba pullas, pero Shinji no le hacía caso... ¡lo que le quitaba lo divertido a ufanarse y a tirarle puyas!

Triste y alicaído Shinji miraba fijamente a su EVA. La bio-maquina estaba en su jaula, con el cuerpo sumergido hasta el cuello en la piscina de enfriamiento. Shinji y Asuka tenían puestos sus trajes de conexión

-Asuka, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?- le pregunto Shinji a la pelirroja de repente

-¿Que?-

Shinji le repitió la pregunta. Asuka sonrió con sus mejillas teñidas en rosa

-¡Si!, ¡por supuesto que sí!... fue lo que sentimos Kaji y yo al conocernos... ¡Sencillamente éramos el uno para el otro! Nos dimos cuenta de eso con solo vernos la primera vez...

Kaji se les apareció

-¡Chicos! Que bueno que los veo ¿no han visto a Katsuragi?

Asuka sintió que le tiraban un balde de agua fría.

-Kaji... creo que la vi por aquí, ¡pero no estoy segura!... ¡déjame ayudarte a buscarla!- exclamo la pelirroja

La alemana se le colgó del brazo muy animada... y se llevo al apuesto de Kaji lo más lejos que pudo de donde en realidad sabía en donde estaba Misato ¡Olvidándose por completo de Shinji!

Shinji y Nadia se sentían oprimidos y angustiados por una secreta ansiedad. A Shinji cuando en verdad estaba bien deprimido le gustaba pasear por las afueras de la ciudad. Era así desde aquella vez que había huido de Misato y de todo. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, inconscientemente buscando a la naturaleza en su estado más puro. Dándole la espalda a la tecnología y a la ciencia que en Tokio-03 eran la razón de ser y existir de la ciudad fortaleza

Estaba comenzando a llover. Shinji había estado caminando como sonámbulo. Las gotas de lluvia eran gruesas y pesadas, caían como granizo sobre él. El viento aullaba y le lastimaba la piel usando ramitas, hojas secas, la arena y el polvo como metralla. Shinji reconoció el lugar como el sitio en donde Kensuke solía acampar y hacer su entrenamiento autodidacta de guerra de guerrillas. Había por allí cerca un cobertizo abandonado que el otaku militar usaba como cuartel general y depósito.

Shinji fue a guarecerse allí. ¡Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con Nadia! Ella estaba vestida con su ropa de circo, toda mojada y destilando agua. A diferencia de Shinji no conocía nada de los alrededores y se había perdido al caminar como él sin rumbo fijo. Ella también se quedo muda de la sorpresa, sin saber que decir al verlo de nuevo, con su uniforme escolar húmedo y pegado a su piel. Los dos nunca se hubieran imaginado que se encontrarían así, en esas circunstancias a pesar de haber estado obsesionados uno con el otro todos esos días desde que se habían visto por primera vez en el tren.

Sin poderlo evitar, sin pensarlo, sin ser responsables, ni conscientes de sus actos se fueron acercando uno al otro como polos opuestos de unos imanes. Los dos se besaron en la boca como amantes de toda la vida. La lluvia lejos de refrescar había aumentado el calor. Shinji sintió como su cuerpo se enardecía con hambre y ansiedad al tener el núbil cuerpo de ébano entre sus brazos por fin. Sin embargo se contuvo las ganas locas de aferrar y oprimir con brutalidad la tierna carne femenina, de arrancarle la ropa a zarpazos y violarla sin contemplaciones a duras penas.

Para los dos era su primer beso y sabían casi por instinto como hacerlo para el placer del otro. Suave, con delicadeza rozaban sus labios en forma tenue. Entreabrían la boca y sus lenguas se enroscaban mientras contenían el aliento con los ojos cerrados. Unidos en su abrazo buscaban fundirse en un solo ser. Los dos dejaron que sus cuerpos se rindiesen a la atracción que sentían uno por el otro. Su respiración se volvía lenta, pausada, inhalando y exhalando aire con suavidad en perfecta sincronía mientras entraban y salían del beso entre suspiros. Entre cada respiración los latidos de sus corazones se volvieron imperceptibles.

Sus mentes se tornaban blancas, difusas. Los dos dejaron de sentir sus cuerpos desde abajo. Primero fueron los pies, que desparecieron como si se diluyeran en el suelo y en el aire. Luego las piernas, que dejaron de sentir su peso en el suelo. Los vientres, a la vez que los brazos y las manos. Subiendo por las columnas vertebrales hasta los hombros sintieron un escalofrió. El cuello y la cabeza parecieron licuarse y fundirse, deshacerse entre volutas de humo llevadas por el viento.

Nadia solo sentía su sexo. Su vagina. Sus labios íntimos hinchados. Su clítoris a flor de piel. Sus órganos sexuales parecían flotar en el aire, libres, espectrales. Sentía la sangre fluir por su clítoris, volviéndolo duro como un guijarro. Su vagina se cubrió en el interior de fluidos lubricantes que desbordaban hacia sus labios, donde su entrada parecía secretar una olorosa y transparente saliva. Shinji sintió su ansiedad y deseo… su olor a hembra en celo. El también sentía su sexo duro y pulsante, ¡apremiante!

Los dos parecían náufragos recién salidos del mar con sus ropas y cabellos mojados y pegados al cuerpo. El precario cobertizo era de tablas de madera, piso de cemento y techo de zinc, ¡desde antes del segundo impacto! La lluvia repiqueteaba como una ametralladora sobre ellos mientras el viento huracanado hacía crujir las tablas de las paredes.

En su refugio Kensuke tenía un gran baúl y una mesa plegable. Nadia sintió el filo de la mesa contra sus nalgas. La bella joven empezó a desabotonarle la camisa al muchacho. La prenda cayo en forma pesada en el suelo de madera por que estaba saturada de agua. Luego le quito la franela negra que siempre llevaba debajo y está cayo igual que la otra prenda.

La africana sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por el fluir de la sangre. El torso imberbe y lampiño del japonés le excitaba en grado superlativo. Shinji sintió algo de vergüenza. Nadia le desabrocho la correa y el muchacho se bajo los pantalones y su bóxer de un tirón, los aparto de una violenta patada quedando solo con sus zapatos y medias puestas. Shinji levanto en vilo a la muchacha sorprendiéndose de lo liviana que era. La agarro por la fina cintura y la sentó en la mesa. Ella se acostó sobre el tablero con gracia felina, serpenteando y contorsionando su cuerpo con elegancia. Estaba servida como un festín a los bajos apetitos del muchacho

Shinji se le puso encima y la beso en la boca. Las patas de la mesa chirriaron en sus puntos de unión al sentir el peso de ambos. La chaquetilla roja de Nadia se entreabrió mostrando su top blanco, apenas un retazo de tela alrededor de sus pechos. Shinji besaba el plano vientre y lamía con deleite la línea abdominal de la chica hasta el nacimiento de su pubis. Las manos del muchacho se engarfiaron en los laterales de la braga blanca de la chica y en una lenta caricia le fue retirando la prenda.

Nadia sintió como sus pechos se endurecían. Sus pezones se marcaron en relieve sobre su top, emergieron duros como garbanzos. Su coño casi lampiño, con apenas una corona de ralos tirabuzones y rizos, estaba expuesto como una herida mal cicatrizada, una llaga sensitiva. Shinji deslizo su mejilla por la parte interna de un muslo de Nadia. Con una mano le sostenía una pierna y la otra le hizo florecer un seno. Nadia era negra de pies a cabeza, un luminoso marrón pardo terroso más que negra en realidad. Pero su pezón era mucho más opaco, un apetitoso chocolate de un oscuro y profundo azabache.

Shinji se lanzó sobre ella y buscó sus labios en un beso abrasador. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar entonces; debatiéndose entre ser más cuidadoso y delicado con ella para no lastimarla, ni hacerle daño o sucumbir por completo a sus bajos instintos. Cuando la miró a los ojos, en ellos no vio enfado sino un ardiente deseo. Los ojos de Nadia reflejaban el mismo deseo que él, de modo que Shinji volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con mucha más ternura y delicadeza.

Sus manos volaban sobre la piel de seda de la africana, al principio delicadamente y luego de manera más exigente. Shinji se inclinó sobre Nadia y besó la punta de su pecho expuesto mientras la tocaba entre las piernas. Pero las manos de Shinji se volvieron entonces bruscas e incluso ofensivas y brutales. Nadia se dio cuenta de que también era la primera vez del muchacho. Con una mano le detuvo la garra que maltrataba la parte más sagrada de su anatomía. Con la otra le acaricio el rostro, con los ojos le dijo que parara y se tranquilizara. Mágicamente, como los animales en su acto, el tercer niño estaba a sus pies, ¡bajo su total control!

Shinji la miró, atónito, mientras ella colocaba la mano correctamente entre sus piernas, apretando las yemas de sus dedos sobre ese sitio en particular que nadie jamás había tocado. Movió sus dedos suavemente, con la presión justa… Shinji dejó que Nadia lo guiase, intentando controlar su natural tendencia de agarrar y apretar como un bruto.

Como hipnotizado, Shinji miraba sus dedos girando suavemente… Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol para contenerse, pero concentró en ello todas sus energías. Cuando por fin Nadia apartó la mano y lo dejó hacer, le conmovió que moviese las caderas buscando sus dedos, que se habían vuelto algo más sabios.

Usando las yemas, Shinji intentó memorizar lo que tocaba. Sobre el triángulo de rizos había un pequeño capullo que parecía muy tierno. Notó entonces que Nadia temblaba cada vez que lo acariciaba de cierta manera, haciendo círculos, con la tensión y la velocidad justas. Le emocionaba tanto verla temblar que no pudo resistir la tentación de introducir un dedo. Y cuando notó la humedad se sintió recompensado por sus esfuerzos.

De vez en cuando, Shinji, en su impaciencia, empezaba a frotar con más fuerza, pero cada vez que lo hacía ella volvía a apartar su mano para recordarle cómo le gustaba. Cada uno de esos pequeños incidentes provocaba otra oleada de excitación. Todo aquello era tan nuevo para él… Pero aun así, Shinji estaba decidido a dejarla completamente satisfecha.

Nadia respiraba con dificultad. Shinji sentía su miembro apremiándolo. Shinji estaba decidido de ir hasta el final. Nadia se mordió los labios al sentir la dura punta roma con forma de nuez deslizándose sobre su raja. Estuvo tentada de pedir que parara… ¡que no quería eso!, pero no era cierto. Ella se apoyo en sus antebrazos y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo.

"¡Duele!, ¡Duele mucho!" pensó Nadia. Esa masa dura y compacta de tensa carne pulsante con forma de ariete fue entrando en su interior. Shinji también sintió dolor dentro de su húmedo y apretado coño, sobre todo en el frenillo. ¡Su interior era en verdad estrecho y apretado! Húmedo y resbaloso, no tenía problemas en avanzar, pero la tira de piel entre su glande su prepucio le dolía al estirarse. El muchacho avanzaba hasta donde podía aguantar el dolor y luego retrocedía para finalmente avanzar más.

Nadia se acostó sobre la mesa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados a punto de llorar por el dolor. Sus piernas abrazaron las caderas del muchacho mientras ella rodeaba su torso entre sus brazos. El dolor se hizo más intenso ante la primera embestida a su tierno y elástico himen. Ella le clavo las uñas en la espalda y puso su mejilla contra la suya.

A Shinji le costaba más desflorar a Nadia por su frenillo que por otra cosa. Después de varias embestidas más por fin se estiro por completo y Shinji se tiro a matar. Nadia se contorsiono de dolor al sentir como su delgada membrana de carne se estiraba hasta el límite, pero no cedía. Ya sin el impedimento de la tira de piel Shinji pudo ir con mucha más fuerza en sus embestidas y arremetidas. En el noveno intento por fin Nadia le decía adiós a su honra.

El miembro de Shinji estaba por completo en su interior. A pesar de toda la guerra que su himen había dado, Nadia no sangro. Shinji la levanto entre sus brazos mientras la besaba en la boca y ella se le enroscaba con sus brazos y las piernas. ¡Ella era tan ligera y liviana! Shinji sin darse cuenta cayo sentado sobre el baúl de Kensuke. Lo peor y lo más traumático había pasado. Solo quedaba gozar y disfrutar. Nadia comenzó a subir y bajar por ese palo ensebado de carne que empalaba sus entrañas como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Lo importante era que los dos estaban por fin juntos. No querían pensar que estaban haciendo una locura y que ni se conocían. Nadia daba saltitos impulsándose con los brazos en los hombros del muchacho. Sus pulseras y su gargantilla de aros dorados tintineaban suavemente como acompañamiento a los gemidos y suspiros de los jóvenes. La tela mojada del disfraz de saltimbanqui junto a la suave piel era una delicia para el tacto del muchacho, más que tocarla y abrazarla el muchacho saboreaba todo el núbil cuerpo con su cuerpo.

¡Que apretada!, ¡que húmeda!, ¡que sabrosa! Pensaba Shinji. ¡Que duro!, ¡que grande!, ¡que rico! Pensaba Nadia. Solo dejaron sus cuerpos en automático hacer lo que sabían por instinto. Sus caderas trabajaban al unísono, como biela de motor. El orgasmo fue fulminante, ¡devastador!... lo más intenso que nunca jamás habían sentido. Entre jadeos se besaron en la boca mientras sus sexos hacían los últimos estertores. Embobados se sonreían abrazados, pero saciados de sexo. El miembro de Shinji estaba encogido y arrugado mientras Nadia estaba sentada sobre sus piernas en forma recatada. Los dos parecían enamorados en un cine haciéndose carantoñas aprovechando que nadie los veía

- ¡Nadia!, ¡Nadia! ... ¿Où êtes-vous? -Se escuchaba a lo lejos

-¡Jean!- Exclamo Nadia.

Esa fue la primera vez que Shinji la escucho hablar con su melodiosa voz. Claramente era un nombre; pero Nadia lo pronuncio, entre sorprendida y asustada, como si dijera "¡Mi marido!" en voz alta

La joven se separo de el muchacho y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo. Shinji no atinaba que decir o que pensar. La joven le dio un beso en la boca como despedida en forma apresurada. Cómicamente se dio cuenta que tenia una teta afuera y se acomodo el top a la carrera. Al salir del cobertizo casi choca con Jean. Con miedo y aprensión cerro la puerta detrás de ella rezando por que Shinji no saliera, ni diera muestras de su existencia o que a Jean le diera curiosidad de ver dentro del cobertizo.

Jean se alegro de encontrarla bien. Afuera del cobertizo, después de la lluvia, todo estaba cubierto de una espesa niebla. Jean, como chico practico que era, tenia un GPS, una brújula y un mapa del lugar en su teléfono celular. Nadia sonreía en forma forzada queriendo irse lo más pronto posible y regresar al circo. ¡Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía su braga puesta! La joven se resigno a irse así, rezando que ninguna brisa indiscreta, una rama traviesa o un movimiento brusco le levantara su taparrabo.

Shinji escuchaba desde dentro todo. Los dos jóvenes de su edad hablaban en un idioma para él incomprensible que vagamente reconocía como francés. Nadia se llevo a Jean de allí. Shinji se puso sus ropas húmedas y salió del cobertizo después de un rato largo. Caminando un extenso trecho se encontró con una partida de hombres mal encarados y de aspecto intimidante que salieron de en medio de la niebla. El jefe de los hombres solo sonrió en forma fiera.

-¡Por fin lo encontramos!, haga el favor de acompañarnos Ikari-san, ¡su tutora esta muy preocupada por usted!- Dijo en forma educada

Misato le armo la gran bronca en lo que llego a casa. ¡Había dejado el celular y estado en paradero desconocido por horas en medio de la peor tormenta que se había visto! Nadia pasaba por lo mismo. ¡Nunca había visto a Electra tan furiosa! Los dos jóvenes escuchaban el respectivo sermón en forma resignada, conscientes de que vivían en mundos diferentes.

Shinji en su cuarto no podía creer en su suerte. ¡En la forma tan extraña única de perder su virginidad con una chica tan extraña y única! La braga blanca de la chica lo tenía entre sus manos ¿Debía devolvérsela o guardarla como recuerdo? Nadia sentía un escozor entre las piernas acostada en su cama, junto a los demás animales que estaban en sus jaulas… era un dulce dolor… ¡La joven se tapo la cara con su almohada entre avergonzada y llena de morbo! ¿En verdad le había entregado su virginidad a un completo desconocido del que no sabía ni su nombre, ni el timbre de su voz o si lo volvería a ver de nuevo?

Al día siguiente el dueño del circo la cito junto a Electra y Rebeca para hablar con ella

-Parece que su acto ha gustado mucho mademoiselle Nadia… ¡nos han pedido que nos quedemos más tiempo!... he estado pensando en hacer algunos cambios, como pasar su número a los eventos principales… puede que nos quedemos 2 meses más y que renegociemos su contrato… - Decía en perfecto francés el hombre

Electra era su representante. Ella se encargo de conseguirle las mejores condiciones y los privilegios de una superestrella. Rebeca por el contrario se dio cuenta de que Nadia estaba ida y que no prestaba nada de atención.

-Nadia, ¡me harías el favor de acompañarme!... necesito hablar de algo importante contigo… ¡si nos disculpan!

El hombre se secaba el sudor de su frente con su pañuelo con algo de miedo de quedarse solo con Electra. La Rubia sonrió en forma espeluznante para el pobre hombre que casi sintió que le iban a sacar sangre de sus bolsillos y de su cartera… ¡Pero estaba dispuesto a conservar a Nadia para su circo sin importar el costo, ni los sacrificios!

-¿De que cosa querías hablarme, Rebeca?- le pregunto Nadia en lo que estuvieron a solas

-¡De nada en particular! Siempre he encontrado esas charlas de negocios aburridas… si quieres hablar tú de cualquier cosa… ¡de mujer a mujer! ¡Soy toda oídos!

Nadia se sintió desconcertada. Por un breve momento lucho consigo misma. Al mirar a Rebeca se dio cuenta de que ella sospechaba algo o lo intuía. A diferencia de Shinji que se guardaba todo en su interior, ella necesitaba hablar ¡desahogarse!

-Rebeca, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

XXX

_Axagirl, ¡espero que me perdones la tardanza! Había pensado en una historia auto conclusiva, pero se me alargo demasiado. Además de que tu idea tenía mucho más jugo del que me esperaba. Si te soy sincero Nadia no me gusta como personaje y en la serie me sacaba de quicio su necedad y lo inútil que era en la trama, ¡prácticamente en el papel de dama en apuros que siempre había que rescatar y que no podía valerse por si misma! Imagino que es tu personaje favorito y espero que te guste como esta en este Fanfic_

_Al resto de mis lectores, esta historia se origino de un __Review__ en "A petición de los lectores". En la mayoría de los casos trato de que sean historias cortas y auto conclusivas, hasta borradores y primer capitulo para futuras historias más elaboradas. La idea de Axagirl me pareció muy interesante y no resistí la tentación de hacer con ella una historia mucho más extensa de lo que había planeado originalmente. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios_


	2. Amor sin palabras

**Amor sin palabras**

-Rebeca, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Nadia le conto todo a la italiana pelirroja. Electra era una mujer práctica, seria y severa. ¡De seguro estaría escandalizada y horrorizada! La estaría criticando y regañando en esos momentos. Ella no era para nada romántica y era una maniática en tener todo bajo control. Pero Rebeca la escuchaba con interés y evidente simpatía.

-Nadia, ¿y Jean?- le pregunto Rebeca de golpe, pero con tacto y delicadeza.

-¡Jean es solo un amigo!-Replico Nadia a la defensiva, vivamente- él es… ¡como mi hermano!, ¡solo un amigo!- continuo como si se disculpara

-¡Bueno! Si lo vas a tener en la zona de amistad, ¡sé clara y sincera con él y contigo misma!... Al chico del tren puede que no lo vuelvas a ver, ¡pero Jean siempre ha estado allí para ayudarte y apoyarte!

Rebeca se llevo a Nadia a su camerino. ¡Tenía toda una farmacia y un conocimiento enciclopédico sobre anticonceptivos! Le dio una charla completa y clara sobre como prevenir embarazos no deseados. La miro de arriba abajo al finalizar y de entre sus cosas saco una pastilla

-Para tu edad y tamaño, ¡lo mejor es esta pastilla!... ¡solo por precaución!- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ya en plan de confidencias Rebeca le conto como había sido su primera vez y muchas de sus aventuras amorosas. ¡Nadia no lo podía creer! ¡Rebeca había hecho de todo! (¡y le habían hecho de todo!) Si Nadia creía que era una locura abrirle las piernas a un desconocido que solo había visto un par de veces ¡Rebeca entraba en la insania y la demencia!... y ya lo había hecho varias veces y no con uno solo… ¿Seria verdad lo que estaba contando o lo estaría inventando?

-¡Yo solo he sido una chica ingenua que solo ha buscado encontrar el amor!- Le explicaba a Nadia con falsa modestia y mucho melodrama la italiana- ¡solo he sido una hoja al viento victima de mi frágil e inconstante corazón! ¡De mis ansias de amar y ser amada!... como te decía estaba en ese callejón de ese puerto con ese marinero borracho sodomizándome, ¡metiéndome su gorda y gruesa verga en mi culo como un bruto salvaje mientras yo estaba en cuatro patas como una perra callejera!, ¡Estaba por completo desnuda!... Sus amigotes esperaban su turno con impaciencia… uno de ellos estaba cansado de esperar y saco un autentico Moby Dick de sus pantalones… "¡Vamos guapa! ¡Abre la boquita!"… a los otros dos les tuve que hacer una paja a cada uno con una mano mientras engullía y regurgitaba a Moby Dick…

-¡¿Y el otro?!

-¡Estaba de carabina! Lamiéndose los labios… mal encarado miraba fuera del callejón y luego disfrutaba del espectáculo de los cerdos follándome y fornicándome en grupo… cuando sus secuaces estuvieron saciados yo estaba bañada de maloliente licor barato, saliva y semen, ¡me habían revolcado de lo lindo en ese sucio y oscuro callejón esa cuadrilla de piratas!, ¡volteado al derecho y al revés!… "¡Así es como me gustan!- Exclamo el grosero bruto entre risotadas-¡bien sucias y cochinas!" el bruto me empujo contra el muro y apuñalo mi sexo con su dura cimitarra, sus garras estaban repantigadas en cada una de mis nalgas, mis piernas colgaban inertes en el aire ¡estaba abierta hasta más no poder! ¡Literalmente contra la espada y la pared!… ¡era hediondo! Su cuerpo olía a salitre, pescado podrido y transpiraba ese aguardiente infame. ¡Su aliento era repulsivo! Ajos y cebollas mal digeridas con tabaco para mascar… ¡Era el peor y el mas feo de la cuadrilla de brutos!... yo solo pensaba "¡Roberto!, ¡Roberto!, ¡Roberto! ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?!"… solo entregaba mi cuerpo a esos desconocidos por puro despecho… "¡oh, Roberto!"... "¡Roberto!, ¡Roberto!, ¡Roberto! ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! ¿Cómo pudiste arrojarme en brazos de estos borrachos desconocidos con tu cruel abandono?"

-¡Te sorprendió en la cama con su mejor amigo!- Protesto Nadia- ¡Un hombre casado!... Hasta fuiste a su casa y conociste a su esposa, ¡A sus hijos!... ¡destruiste un hogar feliz sin remordimientos por puro capricho!... ¡Tu lo acosaste y lo sedujiste por el puro morbo de que era un buen esposo que jamás le fue infiel a su esposa como tu misma me confesaste!... ¡Ni siquiera era un hombre guapo! ¡Era un gordo enano poca cosa!... ¡Pero para ti era un insulto que le fuera fiel a su vieja y regordeta esposa siendo tú más joven y hermosa!

-¿Por qué todos me juzgan y me condenan?-Rebeca hizo un gesto teatral de dolor, luego añadió- Un hombre que en verdad esta enamorado ¡es fiel! y un hombre que esta en verdad enamorado ¡perdona todo!... ahora me doy cuenta de que nada de lo que paso fue mi culpa en realidad… ¡Que en realidad yo fui la victima inocente de esos dos!... Si el amigo de Roberto hubiera amado en verdad a su esposa, ¡hubiera aguantado y resistido cualquier tentación!... Si Roberto me hubiera amado de verdad, ¡Me hubiera perdonado de corazón cualquier pequeño desliz!... ¡pero no! ¡Los dos no eran dignos de mi amor! ¡No eran dignos de mis lagrimas!, ¡ni de mis sufrimientos!, ¡ni de mi sincero arrepentimiento!... ¡Pero nosotras! ¡Pobre de nosotras! ¡Pobres mujeres solitarias hambrientas de amor y afecto! ¡Siempre vamos a ser las villanas de la historia cuando son ellos los villanos!...

Electra hubiera dicho que Rebeca solo era una cínica zorra desvergonzada, vanidosa, ególatra sin un ápice de dignidad. Bruno y Sansón le hubieran dicho a Nadia en secreto que Rebeca era más puta que las gallinas y era como la bandera de los Estados Unidos (la habían clavado hasta en la luna). Que Rebeca era una mujer de buen corazón y buenas intenciones, pero una cabeza de chorlito con respecto a los hombres. ¡Que no le hiciera el más mínimo caso, ni la tomara en serio!...

¡Pero Nadia estaba que se postraba de rodillas y le decía maestra! Rebeca tenía como filosofía en la vida que lo mejor era pedir perdón, que pedir permiso. Mientras no te descubran, no es trampa y ¡Dale que no vienen carros!

* * *

Shinji había bajado mucho más puntos en su nivel de sincronización. Estaba sentado en la cabina de EVA con su traje de piloto, totalmente ido y desconcentrado. Ritsuko y Maya estaban serias. Misato estaba presente junto a Rei y Asuka, que estaban vestidas con sus respectivos Plug Suit.

-A este ritmo será incapaz de mover el EVA dentro de poco…- Maya miraba preocupada los gráficos

-¡Mmmmm!... tendremos que informar de esto al comandante Ikari y estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad…- Dijo Ritsuko y luego dio un sorbo a su taza caliente de café

-¡Seguro Ritsuko! ¡Eso va a ayudar mucho! ¡El Comandante Ikari es todo un experto en levantarle la moral a su hijo!- El sarcasmo de Misato era venenoso

-¿Qué sugieres?- Ritsuko dio otro sorbo a su café

-¡Asumo toda la responsabilidad! Resolveremos esto nosotros mismos… En el peor de los escenarios tendremos que buscar un reemplazo pronto o usar el Dummy Plug System antes de tiempo ¿No tienen idea de que es lo que le pasa? ¡Ha estado raro los últimos días!

-¡Bueno!... no estoy segura- Maya se metió en la conversación con timidez- pero creo… ¡que esta enamorado!... creo que… ¡es un amor no correspondido!… ¡son solo suposiciones mías!... pero he notado que las lecturas y los niveles de sincronización fluctúan en razón directa al estado de animo del piloto… ¡No puedo decir que sea algo exacto!... pero creo que todo apunta a que a Shinji le gusta una chica y no sabe como declarársele… ¡es lo que creo que puedo leer e interpretar en su pulso de ego actual!... pero por supuesto que no se creo el sistema para leer la mente del piloto o interpretar lo que siente...

Asuka y Rei se sintieron asaltadas por el mismo pensamiento. El rostro de Asuka mostro un leve interés y reprimió como pudo un gesto de incredulidad. El de Rei se mantuvo impasible y serio. Pero el pensamiento era este. ¿Será acaso de mí?

Ritsuko solo dio un bufido

-¡Es lo malo de usar pilotos tan jóvenes e inmaduros!... puedes que tengas razón Maya, pero Shinji es un chico de personalidad depresiva… Como puede ser eso, ¡puede ser cualquier otra cosa!

Misato no sabía si tomárselo en serio o a broma. Maya a lo mejor tenía razón o todo era por culpa de un desaire cualquiera del Comandante Ikari o algo que había pasado en el colegio entre sus compañeros de estudio. Sabía que ser clara y directa, ¡no serviría de nada con un chico tan cerrado como Shinji! Con todo Shinji había cambiado mucho desde que se había convertido en piloto y se había visto obligado a enfrentar sus miedos

-Asuka, Rei- Dijo Misato después de estar cavilando un rato largo- ¿no han notado nada raro en estos días? ¿Shinji no les ha dicho nada o han visto ustedes nada fuera de lo usual?

Asuka se lo tomo como si Misato le echara la culpa a ella

-¡Por supuesto que no!... es decir, ¡ya sabes como es él!... todo se lo toma por el lado trágico... ¡sale corriendo a esconderse, a lamentarse y auto compadecerse en un rincón!

-No he notado nada fuera de lo normal- Dijo Rei

-¡Bueno! No le diremos nada, ni le recriminaremos nada... ¡pero quiero que ustedes dos lo tengan vigilado!... hablen con Kensuke y con Touji ¡averigüen lo que puedan!

Asuka y Rei fueron a las duchas.

La pelirroja alemana se sentía de buen humor. Estaba halagada en su vanidad, en su orgullo y en su amor propio. "Acaso, ¿seré yo?" se preguntaba. Las gotas de agua acariciaban su cuerpo escultural. Asuka sintió que sus mejillas le hormigueaban y la piel se le erizaba. Con la excusa de enjabonarse podía manosear sensualmente, sin vergüenza, su cuerpo… "¡De seguro tengo que ser yo!... pobre, ¡pobre kínder!... Shinji, ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Pero yo solo tengo ojos para Kaji!…"

Rei por fuera se veía como siempre. Parecía ajena a su compañera que alegremente canturreaba en alemán muy animada, bailoteando y saltando bajo la ducha. Parecía estar como siempre en su actitud fría y estoica. Pero ese pensamiento no la abandonaba, ni la dejaba tranquila. "Acaso, ¿seré yo?" se preguntaba. Con lentitud y parsimonia se enjabonaba mientras el agua caía sobre ella desde la regadera… "Es posible que esa chica del que Ikari-kun está enamorado y no sepa declarársele sea yo… ¡pero el Comandante Ikari no aprobaría nada impropio entre pilotos!"

Shinji también se duchaba. Sabía que su nivel de sincronización estaba de mal en peor... que no le dijeran nada, ¡ni bueno, ni malo!, solo se lo confirmaba. En realidad nada de eso le importaba. Jean, ¿Quien demonios era Jean?... no lo había visto y solo lo había escuchado hablar en francés con Nadia sin entender, ni saber de que habían estado hablando. El joven se puso de cuclillas y se abrazo las rodillas... ¿De que habría hablado con Nadia?... ¡Nadia! Solo era la tercera vez que la veía, ¡no había cruzado palabra con ella desde que la había visto en el tren!... ¡No sabía nada de ella y ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales con ella apenas ayer!... ¡¿Pero quien era ella en realidad?!

A Shinji le asalto una duda. Ella de seguro era una chica de mundo a pesar de tener la misma edad que él. Una aventura con un desconocido no debía de ser nada para ella, ni significar nada… ¡Ella de seguro ni se acordaba de él, ni pensaba en él!… Casi sin darse cuenta Shinji estaba frente a su casillero totalmente vestido, con solo su camisa entreabierta. Había estado como un autómata todo ese tiempo moviéndose por pura rutina.

-¡Jean!- Susurro.

Pero en su mente sonaba la dulce y melodiosa voz de Nadia. El nombre de pronto se le hizo odioso. ¡Estaba mortalmente celoso! Le enfurecía escuchar la bella voz de Nadia junto la voz desconocida de alguien de su edad sin entender ni jota de lo que estaban hablando. Una rabia loca y ciega lo lleno. Con todas sus fuerzas empezó a patear la puerta del casillero deformándola y hundiéndola a golpes. Solo hasta que la dejo por completo inservible fue que dejo de patear. Luego se sentó en el banco y saco la braga de Nadia de su bolso. ¡No sabía ni que hacer con la prenda!

-Tengo que devolvérsela- Se dijo- ¡Hablar con ella!... de seguro el tal Jean es su novio y yo… ¡¿Qué soy yo para ella?!... ¡no sé!... pero si hablo con ella podre sacarla de mi cabeza por fin…

* * *

Nadia pensaba más o menos lo mismo de él. ¡A lo mejor el chico del tren era un loco peligroso! ¡Un acosador!... él sabia donde encontrarla y ya se había aprovechado de ella, ¡conseguido lo que quería de ella desde un principio!… ella era una ilusa si creía que lo iba a volver a ver… o si le importaba… o si era algo más que una chica fácil…

-Nadia, ¡eres la siguiente!- le aviso Electra. La rubia noto que Nadia estaba alicaída- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí!... solo que estoy nerviosa…

-Todo el mundo vino a verte solo a ti… ¡las entradas se vendieron todas y hasta se revendieron a precios astronómicos!... ¡eres toda una sensación en Tokio-03!

-Yo solo me uní a este circo por que solo así podría regresar a Japón…

-¡Lo sé!... ¡no importa que tu padre no quiera verte o hablar contigo o saber nada de ti!... lo importante es que estés con la frente en alto… ¡haz que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti Nadia!... saliste de este país como una mendiga huérfana desamparada y regresas como una súper estrella… ¡la fama y la fortuna nos espera!... cine, televisión, ¡una gira por todo Japón!... tu padre va a escuchar tu nombre y ver tu cara hasta en la sopa… ¡eso me parece suficiente justicia del cielo para mí por su abandono!... esta es tu última presentación como solo relleno, ¡hay que preparar un nuevo número digno de la atracción principal de este circo!

Nadia se puso a sollozar en el hombro de Electra. ¡Ella era como su hermana mayor! Pero la justicia del cielo no le parecía suficiente. Un hombre que sacaba a una mujer de su país con falsas promesas de amor para luego abandonarla a su suerte, ¡embarazada de él!, en un país extraño arrasado por el segundo impacto; ¡Un país en la devastación y la miseria más horrorosa y absoluta!... ¡solo se merecía arder en el infierno!

-¡Yo solo quería saber por que, Electra!... ¿Por qué nos había abandonado?... yo le hubiera perdonado de corazón así me hubiera dicho una mentira descarada… ¡con solo decir que estaba arrepentido lo hubiera perdonado sin pedirle, ni exigirle nada más!

* * *

El capitán Nemo era imponente. Era un hombre de mediana edad, de piel oscura y un espeso bigote. Un lobo de mar de pies a cabeza. Su uniforme era indefinido, de cualquier país. Todo en él irradiaba autoridad y una férrea voluntad.

Fuyutsuki lo encontraba intimidante. Gendo Ikari estaba en su pose característica sentado en su escritorio, en su majestuosa y regia oficina. Todo el mundo siempre se quedaba impresionado y empequeñecido en la oficina de emperador del universo de Gendo Ikari, pero el Capitán Nemo por el contrario parecía llenarla a la perfección con tan solo su presencia. Sus pasos resonaban firmes y seguros en el recinto. Nemo tomo asiento frente al Comandante.

-Fuyutsuki, ¡haga el favor de dejarnos solos!- Dijo el Comandante Ikari después de un tenso silencio a su hombre de confianza

Fuyutsuki se fue y dejo a los dos hombres frente a frente. Cerro la puerta tras de sí. No pudo dejar de pensar que un pintor hubiera inmortalizado el encuentro de los dos hombres con un cuadro titulado simplemente como "Poseidón y Hades"… el Dios de los mares y los océanos profundos junto al Dios del inframundo y de la muerte… "¡Solo espero que los Dioses del Olimpo no se enteren de esta entrevista!" pensó Fuyutsuki refiriéndose a SEELE

-A pasado mucho tiempo Rokubungi-kun… ¡casi 15 años!

-Ahora me apellido Ikari… ¡pero es algo que muy pocos saben!...

* * *

Shinji estaba por completo desmoralizado. ¡Todas las entradas estaban vendidas y la gente hacia colas kilométricas para reservar las próximas funciones! Nadia sin publicidad, ¡con solo el boca a boca!, se había convertido en un fenómeno de masas. En circunstancias normales se hubiera rendido y estaría en un rincón llorando, ¡compadeciéndose de su mala suerte!

-¡Tengo que verla! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!- Se dijo

Estuvo dando vueltas por los alrededores. Siendo temerario e imprudente no iba a conseguir nada. Con solo pasear sin molestar, ni importunar a nadie, podía pasar desapercibido entre toda la gente que iba y venia. El circo era multinacional, con artistas y animales de todas partes del planeta. Gente de todos los colores que hablaban en casi todos los idiomas. El francés sin embargo era el más utilizado por todos. Shinji se sentía desorientado. Sin previo aviso se tropezó con un chico de gafas de más o menos su edad.

-¡Gomenasai!- Se apresuro a disculparse Shinji, haciendo una leve reverencia.

El chico parecía la versión occidental y caucásica de su amigo Kensuke.

-Je ne comprends pas…- Le replico el joven azorado y confundido por el comportamiento de Shinji.

Shinji reconoció la voz como la de Jean. El francés tenía entre manos una miniatura del EVA 01 del tamaño de su antebrazo. Jean no era un otaku militar, ¡era un fanático de la ciencia!... algo como el EVA 01 era para él ¡maravilloso y fantástico! Shinji se quedo mirando fijamente el juguete. Para Shinji era nombrar la cuerda en la casa del ahorcado. Shinji volvió a disculparse. Jean entendió más el gesto que lo que estaba diciendo Shinji en japonés

-Bon, ¡rien ne s'est passé!- Exclamo el francés.

Shinji puso cara de no entender. El muchacho repitió todo con lentitud, como si eso fuera a ayudar al estúpido nativo a deducir el significado de lo que estaba diciendo en otro idioma. Jean sonrió y trato de que Shinji le entendiera por sus gestos y ademanes.

-Espero que mueras atropellado por un auto y que tu cadáver quede irreconocible -Le dijo Jean, con una amigable sonrisa en el rostro, en perfecto francés- ¡Si se hubiera estropeado este regalo para Nadia yo mismo te hubiera roto tu fea cara de mono a golpes!

Shinji no entendió nada de lo que Jean le estaba diciendo, pero si que aceptaba sus disculpas. El nombre de Nadia lo cazo al vuelo sin comprender nada más, pero le confirmo que la conocía

-¡Que te den por el culo hasta que te lo rompan!- Dijo Shinji en su idioma y haciendo una leve reverencia. Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Conque este palurdo era Jean?... ¡Como te odio y te aborrezco de solo pensar en lo cerca que estas de "mi" Nadia y que sabes todo de ella mientras yo no sé nada!" pensaba Shinji muerto y consumido por los celos. Una vena le palpitaba en la sien, pero Shinji supo mantener la compostura y la apariencia afable de su cara

Jean pensó su propia traducción a lo que Shinji le estaba diciendo en su lenguaje corporal, más que en sus palabras, que para él no tenían sentido, ni significado alguno: "por favor, ¡perdona mi torpeza!" o algo parecido. El francés le sonrío y con las manos trato de darle a entender a Shinji que se olvidara de lo que paso y que lo disculpaba de corazón

-¡Sayonara!- Se despidió Jean haciendo una reverencia y utilizando la única palabra en japonés del que sabía su significado

-¡Sayonara!- le replico Shinji

"Sayonara" es la forma más bella, pero quizás también la más dolorosa y fría de despedirse de alguien. Jean por supuesto que no lo sabía, pero Shinji si. No suaviza de ninguna forma el hecho de separarse de alguien, tal y como lo transmiten un "adiós" o un "hasta luego". _Sayonara_ simplemente transmite el significado de "separarse", sin ninguna connotación extra, es la aceptación del hecho de separarse. Por ejemplo, se utiliza para cuando estás extremadamente enfadado con alguien y no deseas volver a verle o cuando te quieres separar de tu pareja.

Aunque también depende mucho del contexto, en situaciones formales un _sayonara_ es más o menos como un "adiós" sin connotaciones negativas. Los niños lo usan para despedirse de su profesor todos los días, para enfatizar el respeto. Para dos perfectos desconocidos como ellos dos su uso era el correcto. Entre buenos e íntimos amigo un sayonara se usa para señalar una separación prolongada en la distancia o de mucho tiempo, una separación dolorosa de alguien a quien se quiere y se estima mucho.

A Shinji se le ocurrió que siguiendo a Jean encontraría a Nadia. El francés caminaba en forma despreocupada sin darse cuenta de que Shinji le pisaba los talones entre la multitud, en el ir y venir de la gente. A Nadia le gustaba dormir en la zona en donde los animales del circo tenían sus jaulas. Era la parte más alejada y solitaria del Circo en esos momentos. Estaba cerca, detrás, de la carpa en donde hacia su acto. Ya el número de Nadia había terminado hacía mucho rato y era sustituido por otro artista del circo. La chica estaba en su carro camerino envuelta en una fina bata de seda, recién bañada.

Jean toco la puerta y con una amplia sonrisa escondió el EVA 01 detrás de su espalda. Nadia le abrió. Shinji se giro para darle la espalda a la pareja y no ser reconocido por la africana o que Jean se diera cuenta de que lo había seguido. Algunas personas que trabajaban para el circo le pasaron por el frente sin notarlo, ni prestarle atención. El muchacho miro de reojo y vio que nadie estaba por los alrededores. En lentos pasos se fue acercando. Nadia y Jean hablaban en francés adentro y Shinji no podía entender absolutamente nada. Pero parecían estar discutiendo.

-¡Como se te ocurre traerme esta monstruosidad! ¡Eres un completo idiota, Jean!

-Nadia… ¡Es la más grande maravilla tecnológica de nuestro tiempo!... ¡No puedes decir que haz estado en Tokio-03 si no te has comprado uno!... no es uno cualquiera… ¡es el que ha derribado más Ángeles!

-¡Para eso te lo hubieras comprado para ti mismo si tanto te gusta!- Le espeto la chica

Jean sonrió con embarazo. ¡Él tenía los tres EVAS!... más accesorios. Su favorito era el rojo.

-El que me lo vendió me dijo que a las chicas japonesas y extranjeras les encantaban, ¡más si era un regalo!

-¡El que te lo vendió no me conoce! ¡Pero tu si!... ¡Cualquier otra cosa que me hubieras regalado la hubiera aceptado con gusto! ¡Hasta una flor silvestre que te hubieras encontrado por allí! ¡Pero esto!- Nadia alzo al EVA 01 por el pie con una mano por encima de su cabeza- ¡Esto es un arma! ¡Un arma que destruye todo a su paso y mata gente!...

-Nadia ¡es un arma que protege y salva vidas!... ¡Los ángeles son monstruos extraterrestres de origen desconocido que quieren conquistar la tierra! ¡Los EVAS son las armas que creo la humanidad para defenderse de ellos!...

Nadia solo se cruzo de brazos y torció la cara. Jean pensó que en parte ella tenía razón. ¡Que era un insensible y un egoísta! La ciudad fortaleza y los EVAS lo tenían fascinado, ¡encandilado! En realidad no había tenido en cuenta los gustos de Nadia, ni como se sentía ella o si el regalo era adecuado para ella. ¡Solo sus propios gustos y deseos egoístas! El francés hizo una reverencia y dijo:

-¡Que te den por el culo hasta que te lo rompan!-

Repitió palabra por palabra lo que Shinji le había dicho en japonés creyendo que decía "¡Perdona mi torpeza!" Nadia se quedo muda sin poder creer lo que había escuchado en el idioma de su triste y mísera infancia. ¡De seguro había escuchado mal y entendido mal!

-Jean, ¿ce que vous dites?

-¡Que te den por el culo hasta que te lo rompan!-

Jean sonreía, ¡muy orgulloso y engreído por haber sorprendido a Nadia! Estaba seguro que había tocado a Nadia en lo más profundo y sagrado de su corazón. ¡En lo más intimo y secreto de su alma! Estaba seguro que Nadia no solo lo iba a perdonar, si no que la había conmovido y dejado atónita… ¡le había demostrado que no era un insensible y que ella le importaba mucho! Por el contrario para Nadia la sonrisa de Jean era de burla y escarnio. A diferencia de Jean, que era más racional y cerebral para todo, ella era mucho más emocional e irracional. ¡Reaccionaba en vez de razonar!

Shinji estaba afuera escuchando todo sin entender nada de lo que decían. Pero esa frase sabía que era suya y que Jean la usaba sin entender en realidad su significado. Lo siguiente que escucho fue una bofetada. ¡No necesitaba saber el idioma galo para entender que todas las palabras que ladraba Nadia eran insultos, maldiciones y palabrotas! El carro se empezó a sacudir, a tambalear, mientras Nadia perseguía a Jean y le arrojaba cualquier objeto contundente que tuviera a mano o le pegaba con la replica del EVA 01.

Shinji se hizo a un lado y se escondió en uno de los laterales del carro, en la parte en que se enganchaba para ser transportado. Jean salió del camerino de Nadia esquivando los proyectiles que esta le tiraba y pidiéndole explicaciones. ¡No entendía por que ella se había puesto tan furiosa!... hasta llego a pensar de que Nadia era alguien con trastorno bipolar.

La chica le cerró la puerta de un portazo. Jean estaba confundido y estupefacto. Luego se sintió invadido por la rabia y por la ira. ¡En el colmo de la frustración!

-Nadia… ¡Que te den por el culo hasta que te lo rompan!- Grito en francés con todas sus fuerzas. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, dando grandes zancadas. Una lata tuvo la mala suerte de estar en su camino y salió disparada por los aires por una potente patada dada con toda la mala intención

Nadia miraba el desastre a su alrededor. Su carro camerino era pequeño y claustrofóbico. Un sitio en donde bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. ¡Una jaula para una acróbata de pacotilla con un mediocre número de relleno! Pensó en el chico del tren. ¡De seguro que estaba entre la multitud viéndola! ¡Aplaudiéndola hasta desollarse las manos!... él y su madre eran todo su publico en su mente. Para él y para ella eran sus sonrisas, ¡el beso en el aire del final de su acto!

Una peinadora con su espejo, otro espejo de cuerpo entero, una silla y un catre era todo el mobiliario. Sus ropas y disfraces estaban en un armario mientras los frascos de maquillaje, afeites y perfumes, peines y cepillos, zapatos, zapatilla, platos, tazas y objetos similares estaban desparramados a su alrededor por haber sido utilizados como proyectiles improvisados contra Jean. El EVA 01 yacía en el suelo. La chica miro el regalo de Jean como quien ve algo sucio y asqueroso. ¡Era la cosa más horrible y espeluznante que había sobre la faz de la tierra para ella! ¡Lo peor que alguien le hubiera podido regalar!

Jean era un buen chico, pero ella había ido a los hospitales a levantarles los ánimos a los soldados y a los civiles que habían sido victimas en las batallas contra los ángeles junto a otros artistas del circo. Ella era muy popular entre los niños pequeños y se le partió el corazón verlos en el pabellón destinados a ellos por culpa del irresponsable piloto del EVA 01. ¡Estaba impresionada hasta las lágrimas por el estado lastimoso en que se encontraban las pobres criaturas!

Hablando con los médicos y las enfermeras, los padres y familiares de los niños, supo que el más cruel y sanguinario peleando era el EVA 01. ¡Solo en su primera batalla había causado más daños!, ¡más heridos y más muertos que el mismo ángel!... la mayoría de los civiles y de los niños estaban en los hospitales por su culpa, sin contar los muertos, para los cuales no había cifras oficiales. La férrea censura hacia los medios para no hacerla pública o se investigara a fondo era la más absoluta. Desde ese momento Nadia sintió la más completa de las antipatías por los EVAS, ¡en particular por el robot morado!

¡Jean era un idiota! Solo necesitaba un ramo de flores para contentarla y animarla. ¡Hasta hubiera fingido que le gustaba y le complacía cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera traído, aunque fuera en realidad todo lo contrario! Jean era un buen chico, tenía genio para las ciencias y los artefactos mecánicos… hasta cualquiera de sus inventos fracasados e inútiles era mejor solo por las buenas intenciones de su inventor. ¡Incluso si le hubiera estallado en la cara o funcionado mal como ocurría casi siempre se lo hubiera perdonado y apreciado el gesto de todas formas!

Alguien tocaba la puerta. Eran unos golpes tímidos. Nadia estaba recostada en el catre. ¡Seguro que era Jean!... la joven solo guardo un rencoroso silencio que exteriorizaba todo su enojo. Los golpes se repitieron, eran desganados, tristes, apagados. ¡Suplicaban que abriera la puerta! Nadia se puso de pie muy molesta y tomo del suelo el EVA 01. Con violencia abrió la puerta y de un empellón puso la replica contra el pecho de su visitante.

¡Le iba a gritar a Jean que se metiera su regalo por el culo!… pero las palabras murieron en su garganta sin llegar a ser proferidas. ¡Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que era el chico del tren! Ella retrocedió algunos pasos. Sentía miedo y gusto a la vez de volverlo a encontrar. Shinji tenía el muñeco del EVA 01 entre sus brazos y su maletín en el suelo. Con una mano recogió su valija, mientras continuaba sujetando el EVA 01 con la otra mano. Armándose de valor entro al camerino de la chica dejando la puerta abierta de par en par detrás de él

"Pero… ¿Quién eres tu?... ¡¿Quién eres realmente?!" fue lo que pensaban mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. La chica estaba muda. Con las manos juntas, como si rezara. Shinji sentía la saliva espesa y amarga dentro de su boca. Todo lo que le tenía que decir a Nadia, las cosas que quería preguntarle, no podían salir. Sentía el pecho oprimido y los oídos le zumbaban.

"Desde que te vi en el tren, ¡no dejo de pensar en ti!"… "Me… me… ¡me llamo Shinji!... Shinji Ikari" ¡¿Por qué no podía hablar y decir esas frases tan sencillas?!... ¡Di algo imbécil! ¡ No te quedes parado allí frente a ella y di algo! ¡Lo que sea!... ¿Para que demonios viniste a verla si no le ibas a decir nada?... Shinji bajo los ojos y trago saliva. ¡Estaba tentado de solo dar media vuelta e irse sin más explicaciones!... cerro los ojos y nuevamente trago saliva… ¡espera!... le tienes que decir que te tropezaste con Jean, ¡decirle toda la verdad!, Jean no sabía de lo que estaba hablando…

Nadia se preguntaba por que el chico del tren no decía nada… ¡por que no hablaba!... estaba confundida… "¡Di algo tu!" se dijo… ¡había tantas cosas que quería decirle! ¡Tantas cosas que quería preguntarle!... pero no podía articular palabra. Nerviosamente aliso su cabello y bajo la vista mientras el incomodo silencio se prolongaba. ¡Dios! ¿Y si era un loco peligroso?... de seguro que abrirle las piernas a un perfecto desconocido que solo había visto unas cuantas veces lo había vuelto más loco… ¡De seguro estaba más obsesionado con ella por eso! De seguro pensaba y creía cosas descabelladas, erróneas, ¡enfermas!, de ella…

El chico del tren parecía que por fin se había armado de valor. Había buscado en su bolso algo y lo tenía apretado entre sus dos manos. El robot morado estaba en el piso junto a su valija. El muchacho se le iba acercando en lentos pasos con la cara roja. Maquinalmente Nadia extendió sus manos y recibió de las manos de él algo, algo blanco hecho de tela.

-Solo… ¡solo vine a devolverte esto!- Dijo Shinji- ¡me gustas!... no dejo de pensar en ti desde que te vi en el tren… desde que te vi aquí en el circo… desde… ¡desde la última vez que nos vimos!…- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro quedo, ¡muerto de pena y de vergüenza!...

Nadia estaba muda… mejor dicho, ¡continuaba muda! Shinji sintió un escalofrió, una corriente eléctrica desde los puntos de contacto de las manos de la muchacha con las suyas recorriéndole por los brazos hasta ir directo a su cabeza y luego bajar por su columna vertebral. Toda la piel le hormigueaba, le dolía la epidermis horriblemente como pinchada por todas partes por agujas. Nadia continuaba en silencio, pero se veía visiblemente conmocionada de escucharlo por fin hablar. De conocer por fin el tono y el timbre de su voz.

Shinji esperaba que ella dijera algo. Pero los ojos de ella, sus pupilas, solo temblaban, mientras sus manos apretaban contra su pecho la prenda intima de inmaculado blanco. El muchacho pensó que a lo mejor ella no sabía, ni hablaba, ni entendía el japonés. No había forma de que pudieran comunicarse, ni entenderse. Todo lo que le había dicho, ¡todo lo que le había costado decirle por fin!, no tenía sentido, ni significado para ella. Shinji solo pensó eso. No había nada más que hacer, ni que decir.

-Nadia-san, ¡sayonara!- Dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia, con parsimonia, con una infinita tristeza.

Las piernas le temblaban y sentía el corazón roto, pero ya no la volvería a ver. El muchacho dio media vuelta y fue a recoger su maletín para salir por la puerta. La cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas, sentía que caminaba descalzo sobre vidrios rotos. Sobre su fragil corazón hecho añicos por la decepción. Tenía que moverse con lentitud, hacer un supremo esfuerzo para mantener la compostura. Para no ponerse a llorar como un chiquillo que descubre de golpe, de la forma más cruel, que Santa Claus no existe, que no existen las hadas y sobre todo ¡que no existe el amor a primera vista!


	3. Amor no correspondido

**Amor no correspondido**

_Evangelion y Fushigi no Umi no Nadia pertenecen a Gainax. Contenido adulto_

- ¡S'il vous plaît!... ¡N'y allez pas!... ¡Restez!

Shinji se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Nadia. La joven hizo un esfuerzo por hablar en su idioma de la infancia… ¡no lo había olvidado!... pero ella pensaba y se expresaba mejor en francés que en su oxidado lenguaje natal

-¡Por favor!... ¡no te vayas!... ¡quédate!- Tradujo.

Shinji no pudo evitar comparar el acento de Nadia con el duro y autoritario acento alemán de Asuka, con la forma de hablar de Rei, ¡tan fría y mecánica! El acento de la morena era muy dulce y cantarín, ¡musical!, muy agradable al oído. Los dos estaban a escasos pasos de separación. La joven hizo una leve reverencia en lo que él se giro.

-¡Merci!, ¡Merci beaucoup!- Dijo, luego tradujo-¡arigatou!, ¡arigatou gozaimasu!

-De… ¡de nada!

Azorados el silencio volvió a interponerse entre ellos. Shinji tenía a sus pies su valija y el modelo a escala del EVA 01. Nadia estaba pensativa, con su braga blanca todavía entre las manos… si el chico era un loco… un acosador… un pervertido… ¡ella era una chica fácil!... ¿En verdad había algo entre ellos más allá de una mera atracción física?

-¿Quieres tomar algo?... ¡perdona el desorden!... es que… ¡había un ratón!... y me asuste- Nadia saco la lengua… a ella no le asustaba ningún animal, pero no quería que su acosador creyera que ella era una loca de atar como él- ¡espera un momento!... y… y… prepaparare, ¡preparare un poco de Té!... tengo unas galletas por aquí…

Azorada y confundida la morena dejo la braga en la ropa sucia de su baño. ¡El chico del tren era tan lindo! ¡Tan moe y tan kawaii!... y hablaba. El tono y el timbre de su voz le inspiraba confianza… era tan tierno, ¡se veía tan desamparado y solo!... la joven recordó que eso fue lo que más le llamo la atención de él… la melancolía y la tristeza que irradiaba. Ella también estaba triste y deprimida cuando lo vio en el tren. Ella le sonrió por que no le costaba nada y le levanto mucho los ánimos ver que la tristeza en él había desaparecido con su sonrisa.

Shinji por el contrario trataba de quitarse los malos pensamientos que le asaltaban. Se intuían unas buenas tetas, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeñas, ¡del tamaño ideal!, que arqueaban la bata de Nadia por la parte delantera y un culito bien hinchado y duro por detrás. ¿En verdad había perdido su virginidad con esa chica apenas ayer? Aprensivo miro la puerta abierta de par en par… ¡No estaban haciendo nada malo! ¡Nada de que avergonzarse!... el muchacho se armo de valor. Trago saliva para darse ánimos. Si podía hablar con Misato, con Asuka, con Rei, con Hikari, con la Doctora Akagi, con Maya… ¡podía hablar con Nadia!

-Pondré algo de música, ¿esta bein?... ¡bien!... ¿Esta bien?

-Si… ¡esta bien!

Shinji se puso a buscar su SDAT entre sus cosas. Puso la radio y de forma que se escuchara en la peinadora de Nadia. Entre las distintas emisoras dio con "Yume miru tame ni" (volviendo a soñar)

-¡Déjala! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjala!... esa canción me encanta…

-¡A mi también!... es de una serie de anime que me gustaba más por la banda sonora y la trama que los protagonistas...

-"Mi novia, ¡el arma definitiva!"... Saishū Heiki Kanojo… los dos protagonistas me desesperaban, ¡pero la banda sonora de la serie me encantaba!... Chise era empalagosa y llorona, Shuuji un patán insensible, pero la banda sonora ¡me ponía a llorar!...

-¡La tengo completa en mi SDAT!... si quieres las pongo todas...

-Si... ¡por favor!

¡Por fin tenían una conversación completa! Los dos se sintieron más relajados. Nadia se puso a tararear y a bailotear al ritmo de la canción mientras preparaba los aperitivos. Shinji sin embargo no se sentía por completo a gusto al romper el hielo. Del suelo recogió el EVA 01 y lo puso en la peinadora al lado de su SDAT. El muchacho sentía que el modelo a escala se reía de él con su sonrisa cruel y macabra. Shinji lo puso de forma que "su" EVA le diera la espalda.

Rei estaba en su departamento, acostada en su cama. Se preguntaba si era ella la chica al que Shinji se le quería declarar, pero no podía. ¿Debía de informar al Comandante Ikari?... la joven pensó que lo mejor era no molestar al Comandante con problemas tan triviales... lo mejor era que ella resolviera el problema... ¿solo diciéndole que no?... ¡Pero si para empezar no le había dicho nada por miedo al rechazo!

¿Si le decía que sí?... ¿No resolvería eso el problema?... Rei se tapo la cara con la almohada. ¡El Comandante Ikari jamás lo permitiría!... pero de seguro para él era mucho más importante el buen desempeño de los pilotos y Shinji en su estado actual, ¡era por completo un inútil!... si ella fuera su novia de seguro lo podría tener bajo control y completa vigilancia... ¡al Comandante Ikari de seguro que eso le gustaría!

La joven sintió sus mejillas calientes. Al pararse y verse en el espejo vio que había rubor en sus carrillos. Por el Comandante Ikari sería capaz de morir si él se lo ordenaba sin dudar... pero desde que conocía y se relacionaba con su hijo todo había comenzado a cambiar para ella. Aunque Asuka le dijera la chica modelo, la favorita del comandante o Shinji creyera que era cercana e intima con su padre, ¡no era así! El Comandante Ikari siempre la había tratado más como un soldado que como una hija… era más como un tutor distante, frio y formal que alguien de su familia… ¡Un completo extraño! ¡Un desconocido!, más que un padre o siquiera un amigo…

Rei vio que su cara estaba por completo roja... si fuera la novia de Shinji ¿sería como su hija de verdad? Ella sentía una lealtad y una entrega total hacia su superior, hacia Gendo Ikari, nunca se había puesto a analizar esos sentimientos que eran tan fuertes y tan completos que prácticamente definían todo su ser. ¿Ser la novia de su hijo no la convertía en algo parecido a una hija para el Comandante Ikari?

Shinji... ¡no le era desagradable!... no lo encontraba molesto, ni perjudicial... era ¿atractivo?... ¡no lo sabría decir!... pero para ella era muy agradable su presencia en su vida. ¡Aunque les costara hablar e intimar! Entre ellos había un vínculo secreto. Rei se puso a fantasear por primera vez en su vida. El Comandante Ikari, Shinji y ella viviendo juntos como lo hacia el muchacho con Asuka y Misato. Shinji como su esposo y el Comandante Ikari como su suegro... ¡su padre político!... y Shinji y ella... ¡en la noche!... solos... haciendo lo que los esposos hacen…

Rei trago saliva. Fue a ducharse. ¡Se sentía muy acalorada!... el agua fría sobre su piel le ayudo a relajarse y a pensar con claridad. Lo mejor era decirle que sí, tomar la iniciativa. De seguro que eso le gustaría al Comandante Ikari si eso ayudaba a su hijo a mejorar como piloto. ¡Ella se encargaría de eso si era su novia!... pero eso de ser novia era algo muy problemático. ¡Mejor ir al grano de una buena vez!... si mantenían en secreto su relación sería mucho mejor. ¡Nada de cortejo! ¡Ni de peleas o reconciliaciones! ¡Ni meter a nadie más en algo que era de ellos dos! Todas esas boberías y complicaciones innecesarias que los demás llamaban amor era solo sexo y deseo de apareamiento para preservar la especie.

Ella era una hembra y él un macho que deseaba aparearse con ella… Rei no lo encontraba desagradable. Era un chico sano y saludable. Misato y Asuka estaban descartadas para tener sexo con ellas y dejar descendencia por que las había internalizado como madre y como hermana respectivamente al convivir con ellas. Rei dio un suspiro. Por ironías del destino ella era las dos cosas al mismo tiempo para el muchacho al ser un clon de su madre. Un hibrido de ángel y humano. ¡Una hibrida estéril!

Rei levanto la cara y cerro los ojos mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su rostro. No era apta para la reproducción, ¡pero era perfecta para solo aparearse!... que fuera estéril solo facilitaba las cosas en realidad entre ellos. Shinji no estaba en realidad consciente de que se sentía atraído por ella por sus hormonas. Posiblemente que fuera un clon de su madre y el haber crecido sin ella, sin su apoyo y guía, era una de las cosas que más le atraían de ella inconscientemente y al nivel subconsciente. Además de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales ella era más que apta para sus necesidades afectivas. Hacerlo su amante le pareció la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido

-El Comandante Ikari puede que se oponga… que me ordene que desista y que renuncie a esta idea… ¡pero cuando vea los resultados estará por completo de acuerdo conmigo!... con más razón me conviene ser la amante del tercer niño primero sin que nadie lo sepa, ¡incluyéndole a él!... cuando vea la mejoría de su hijo como piloto… ¡que vea que tiene más confianza en si mismo y que yo lo voy a tener bajo control! De seguro estará de acuerdo y podremos ser novios de manera oficial… ¡El generoso y noble corazón del Comandante Ikari me perdonara en su infinita bondad que haya actuado sin su aprobación, ni su conocimiento!

Rei abrió los ojos y el beatifico rostro del Comandante Ikari le daba su bendición en su mente.

Asuka había tomado el resto del día para un tratamiento de belleza completo. Generalmente Misato e Hikari convertían con ella el departamento en el club del estrógeno. Al llegar al departamento, Shinji encontraba a las tres féminas en batas y con las toallas en la cabeza como turbantes. En la cara tenían mascarillas faciales de cremas. El muchacho solo se encogía de hombros, entornaba los ojos y se encerraba en su cuarto a escuchar música mientras las tres mujeres o solo Asuka y Misato hablaban y compartían en su spa improvisado.

Asuka estaba completamente sola. Se había dado un baño de burbujas en la tina pasando una esponja por sus largas piernas y luego una ducha de agua helada. Misato estaba de guardia y Shinji de seguro que no tardaba en llegar. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír… ¡pobrecito!... ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta?... pero como no se iba a enamorar el pobrecito de ella si estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, ¡tan inalcanzable para alguien como él y a la vez tan al alcance de su mano!... tuvo un mal pensamiento, ¡de seguro que al alcance de su mano tenía otra cosa para pasar la calentura que ella le provocaba! ¡El muy pervertido de seguro se la pasaba oliendo sus prendas intimas encerrado en su habitación!... Pobrecito… ¡lo mejor era dejarle eso como alivio a sus penas y no enojarse!…

Fue a su cuarto muy contenta y animada. Se miro desnuda frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. ¡Dios! ¡Si fuera hombre se violaría a si misma! Si no fuera una piloto de seguro que sería una Idol o una modelo. Se hizo una limpieza a fondo de la piel con un menjunje casero que Misato decía que venía de familia y hacia maravillas. La crema era maloliente y espesa. Con un cepillo para la espalda de mango largo y un espejo de mano pudo llegar hasta las partes más inaccesibles. Asuka no se cansaba de admirar su juvenil cuerpo con femenina coquetería. Echarse la crema era ya solo un pretexto para girar y acariciarse frente el espejo sintiéndose atractiva y deseable

Se puso una bata de tela de paño manga larga y una mascarilla de crema de aguacate en la cara. Unos rulos en su pelo y una malla. Nuevamente se vio en el espejo. ¡Hasta con todo eso se veía adorable y encantadora!... lo mejor era seguir como si nada con respecto a Shinji. ¡Ella solo tenía ojos para Kaji y era bella solo para él! Fue a la terraza y se acostó en una tumbona con una rodaja de pepino en cada ojo… ¡Pobre! ¡Pobre Kínder!...

Nadia estaba de bruces sobre la cama mirando el techo mientras Shinji devoraba sus tetas con un hambre y ansia animal. Su olor a hembra recién bañada exacerbaba el deseo y los bajos apetitos del muchacho. Agarrando a la africana por la cintura el muchacho no se cansaba de succionarle los achocolatados pezones y lamerle la delicada piel azabache de sus senos. La joven sentía una inusual sensación de orfandad, de miedo, amargura y desesperación en el muchacho. La chica sentía que más que sexo el muchacho buscaba amparo y refugio en ella.

Shinji se puso el condón que Nadia le había facilitado. Rebeca había sido muy clara de que si iba ser sexualmente activa ¡tenía que ser sexualmente responsable!... Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el paquete de condones la africana los iba a usar el mismo día. Nadia se mordió los labios al sentir el miembro enfundado en látex abrirse camino en su interior. La chica apretaba los deditos de los pies mientras sus piernas estaban levantadas con Shinji sobre ella con todo su peso. Nadia ponía la cara como si la estuvieran matando y torturando… pero su coñito apretado estaba saturado y ensopado de jugos que facilitaban la penetración hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Culo arriba y culo abajo Shinji seguía en el ancestral mete y saca haciendo todo lo posible por prolongar el coito.

El improvisado rapidito ya era bastante largo e intenso, de casi una hora completa. Finalmente Shinji y Nadia llegaron al orgasmo en el momento en que menos se esperaban. Shinji se saco el condón y se desplomo al lado de Nadia. Los dos jadeaban y respiraban con dificultad. Nadia sentía que lejos de sentirse satisfecho Shinji estaba más frustrado que antes.

Los recuerdos más dolorosos, sus miedos más profundos, las ideas más lúgubres los asaltaban a ambos en esos momentos. El muchacho estaba acostumbrado a huir de lo desagradable y de las confrontaciones. Nadia por el contrario iba de frente y luchaba contra todo, aún a sabiendas de que iba a perder. Shinji sintió, consternado, que todo se le estaba endureciendo por debajo de nuevo. Quiso domeñar la erección, pero su cuerpo no le escuchó. Ella estaba acostada detrás de él, mientras Shinji le daba la espalda. El aroma natural de su cuerpo sin perfumes o afeites le llegaba a Shinji por la nariz. Un tenue resplandor que ella emanaba de todo su ser, una fuerza intangible, el muchacho la sentía a flor de piel. Shinji percibía con intensidad la presencia de Nadia, hasta el punto de ser casi doloroso.

Shinji la sintió detrás de él tomando la iniciativa. A Nadia el olor a sangre de su cuerpo no le molestaba, ni lo notaba… ¡era embriagante!... ¡afrodisiaco!... como una hermosa demonio que tentara a un santo anacoreta la chica beso el botón de su nuca y sus hombros. Shinji sintió un escalofrió al sentir los duros y erectos pezones de Nadia rasguñando su espalda. Los blandos y suaves senos aplastarse y deformarse contra su espinazo. Las manitas de Nadia eran suaves como lirios y acariciaban sus brazos y hombros con su delicadeza de seda. Lentamente ella se fue poniendo encima de él enroscando su cuerpo contra el suyo como una serpiente

La carne de Nadia le relucía como si hubiese allí una luz interna. No pudo quitarle las manos de encima ni un instante. Shinji se abalanzó sobre ella, le acarició los muslos hasta oírla gemir y finalmente, estrechándola contra sí con ambos brazos, penetró en ella. Sintió su abrasador aliento en el oído, cubrió con la boca abierta un pezón endurecido y la mayor parte de pecho que pudo y chupó con fuerza. Oyó cómo se le cortaba el aliento y notó la exploración de sus uñas ardientes a lo largo de las costillas. Los muslos de ella le atenazaron, quemándole como una brasa, y le hicieron penetrar hasta el fondo de su húmedo centro. La joven mujer jadeó como si le faltara la respiración.

Con una libreta y un lápiz Rei Ayanami investigaba todo lo referente al sexo por Internet. Se preguntaba si la desfloración le dolería mucho… pero ¡no podía ser peor que cuando su EVA se volvió loco!… a lo mejor… a lo mejor… ¡trago saliva!... a lo mejor era muy, ¡pero muy agradable!... nuevamente sintió la sangre martillándole las sienes y calor en sus mejillas. Se puso a ver documentales y videos educativos sobre sexo. En eso se paso toda la tarde. Luego se puso a planificar como lo iba a seducir. Luego llevarlo a un lugar discreto y dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Las piernas de Rei se le cerraron de golpe debajo de la mesa para sorpresa de la chica de los ojos rojos. Sentía un calorcito dentro de ellas, su interior húmedo… un gozo indescriptible en frotar sus muslos uno contra otro.

Rei se puso a revisar sus notas.

-Todo indica que me estoy excitando y poniendo cachonda- Dijo en voz alta- ¡mmm!, ¡interesante!... probare con la masturbación primero como entrenamiento… ¡mañana por la tarde le diré a Shinji que lo acepto como pareja y que tengamos un coito o varios en un sitio discreto que he elegido!... tiene que ser un sitio limpio e higiénico que este cerca y donde no seamos interrumpidos, ni descubiertos durante el apareamiento… ¡Donde después podamos asearnos!

Asuka estaba intranquila. Shinji se tardaba más de la cuenta.

-¡Estará en casa de Touji!

Lo iba a llamar con su celular… pero pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo con el teléfono de la casa. Casi no lo usaban, la llamada seria de un desconocido para Touji o para cualquier otro que no fueran ellos tres, los que vivían en el departamento.

-Aló… - Contesto Touji

Asuka se quedo muda. ¡Si hablaba se iba a dar cuenta el moreno que era ella! Violentamente colgó sin responder. Intranquila y ansiosa se sentó en el sofá a ver cualquier cosa por televisión. El tiempo pasaba volando. Pensó en llamar a Kensuke y preguntar por Shinji. Nuevamente prefirió llamar con el teléfono de la casa que usar su celular.

-¡Diga!-Dijo Kensuke. Asuka de nuevo colgó sin responder.

Nerviosamente caminaba en la sala como si montara guardia y estaba pendiente del teléfono o si su celular sonaba. ¡Solo eran las 10 de la noche! ¡El tarado ya debe de estar por llegar!... se le ocurrió llamar a Hikari para solo cotillear… De nuevo uso el teléfono de la casa en vez de su celular

-¿Si?, ¡Diga!

Asuka volvió a colgar sin decir nada. Fue a la cocina a cocinar. Se puso a amasar y hacer pan. Pen-Pen miraba a la pelirroja entre curioso y asustado. Enérgicamente la chica amasaba con sus manos como si estuviera estrangulando a alguien para luego golpear con el rodillo como si le estuviera sacando los sesos a golpes a la cabeza de su peor enemigo. Con el rodillo golpeaba la masa con furia asesina. Dejo reposar la masa por una hora, la volvió a amasar con igual furia y la puso en un molde. En 40 minutos más el Pan estuvo listo… ¡Pero Shinji todavía no había llegado!

La chica uso esta vez su celular para llamar al muchacho. Le diría que Misato le había pedido que lo hiciera, ¡que ella estaba muy angustiada y alarmada por que él todavía no venía a casa o llamaba! Su voz tenía que sonar fría e indiferente… ¡como siempre!...

Pero Shinji no contestaba a su celular… ¡o no quería contestar!

-¿Si le paso algo?- Dijo en voz alta exteriorizando su preocupación por fin.

Llamo a Misato. Su tutora le respondió

-¡Dime, Asuka!

La pelirroja estaba muda, en silencio.

-¡Nada!... te llame por error… ¡Hikari me pidió que la llamara a esta hora!... ¡perdón!

La pelirroja continuaba vestida con su bata de paño, con la malla y los rulos en la cabeza, la mascarilla de aguacate en la cara y unas pantuflas en los pies. Asuka estaba sentada en el sofá cruzada de brazos y de piernas, ¡armada con el rodillo!, mientras esperaba que Shinji llegara a la casa.

-¡Más te vale que estés herido o que estés muerto! ¡Por que si no!...- Decía la alemana rechinando los dientes.

Sus uñas se clavan en la zona superior de su espalda, justo debajo de su hombro, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Ocho líneas de sangre, cuatro por lado, le abren la piel al japonés. Entonces, se corre en el interior de la bella africana, llenando a reventar otro condón más. Shinji y Nadia perdieron la cuenta de todas las veces que hicieron el amor esa tarde. Las manos de ella se tornaron puños, las cuerdas del cuello se tensaron. Sus gritos, ella tuvo que tragárselos para no alarmar a la gente del circo. Las convulsiones del sudoroso cuerpo no parecieron tener fin. En el torso, los brazos y las piernas Shinji tenía chupones, mordiscos, marcas de dedos y arañazos, ¡la morena era una fiera!… Los condones usados estaban a su alrededor en el piso como casquillos de bala de un tiroteo…

¡Donde estuviste toda mi vida!... era una sensación que los invadía y que no podían articular con palabras, ni pensamientos conscientes. Estaban abrazados sobre la cama, empiernados, felices de sentir la piel del otro. ¡La africana parecía insaciable! ¡Una tigresa! Shinji en verdad estaba sin aliento y sorprendido… ¡no puedo más!, ¡dame un respiro!, ¡me muero!... esas palabras nunca pudieron salir de su boca… sacando fuerzas y energías de la nada, ¡de donde no tenía!, el muchacho volvía a la carga una vez más…

La chica estaba sorprendida también de ella misma y su inusual comportamiento. Le dio un beso en la mejilla con mucha ternura al muchacho y con su dedito se puso a trazar círculos y ochos en su pecho. La charla trivial y banal solo les sirvió para no hablar de nada, no decir nada del otro, ni conocerse realmente. Seguían siendo un par de desconocidos. Los dos sentían que era mejor así. Lo que decían sus cuerpos era al unirse, al buscar fundirse en un solo ser, ¡lo real y verdadero! Los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El SDAT estaba en ciclo con la banda sonora de Saikano y repetía por enésima vez "Yume miru tame ni"

-¿Te volveré a ver?- Pregunto Nadia.

-Si, ¡si tu quieres!- le respondió el muchacho.

-¡No puede ser en el circo!...

-En el cobertizo de ayer entonces…

No dijeron nada más. Cuando verse o como iban a ponerse en contacto para ponerse de acuerdo no se les cruzo por la mente preguntar. Tenían un lugar propio y su canción. Un pasado triste del que no querían hablar… solo escuchaban la letra de la canción que sentían que estaba escrita para ellos.

Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni (Por ti he vuelto a soñar)

Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo (Por las noches, yo protegeré tus sueños)

Kimi ga aisuru mono ni (¡Eres mi amor!... ¡te amare!)

Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou (Algún día, ¡seremos por siempre felices!)

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto la chica

-¿Cuál?

Nadia se puso de pie y fue a su peinadora.

-¿Te puedes quedar con esto?... es un regalo de alguien que quiero y aprecio mucho… ¡No tengo corazón para simplemente romperlo y tirarlo a la basura!…

Shinji ni trato de ocultar su desagrado al ver que era el EVA 01 de juguete.

-Los EVAS no me gustan… ¡sobre todo el morado!... es el que más me repugna de los tres- Le confeso con sinceridad sin ganas de entrar en detalles por que.

La chica le dio un beso en los labios como si escuchar eso de él fuera una causa más para quererlo y amarlo más.

-¡Solo regálaselo a alguien que lo aprecie!... ¿Sí?

Shinji iba camino a su casa con el EVA 01. Pensó en regalárselo a Kensuke en lo que pudiera. Era casi de madrugada al llegar a su casa. La encontró a oscuras. Misato estaba de guardia. El muchacho fue en silencio al cuarto de Asuka. La pelirroja se hizo la dormida en lo que sintió que abría la puerta y entraba a su habitación. El muchacho la arropo y la abrigo, luego salió de su cuarto. Asuka se sintió aliviada. Dio un suspiro mientras se ponía de boca abajo, boca arriba.

-¡Baka Shinji!... vaya susto que me diste- Se dijo en un susurro mirando el techo.

No se atrevía a preguntarle nada, ni reclamarle nada, ni pedirle explicaciones. ¡Solo se sentía aliviada de que hubiera regresado sano y salvo!...

Era bien tarde. Rei Ayanami estaba de rodillas frente a una silla aprendiendo a hacer sexo oral con un pepino, imitando lo mejor que podía un video porno de internet. Con todo lo que había investigado y practicado se consideraba que estaba lista… ¡tenía que dormir para reponer fuerzas para mañana!... la chica se sentía rara… mucho más… ¿animada?

Con una dulce sonrisa se quedo dormida. Mentalmente repaso todo lo que tenia planeado para hacer que Shinji se convirtiera en su amante. ¡Nada debía salir mal!... por encima de todo y como prioridad absoluta… ¡no debían de ser descubiertos!... pensó en la Mayor Katsuragi, ¡ella iba a ser como su suegra y la segunda niña como su cuñada si todo salía bien!... se sentía achispada, ¡como si hubiera bebido licor!... si el sexo solitario la ponía así… el sexo con otra persona, ¿Cómo sería?... ¡estaba en verdad muy ilusionada con sus planes para el futuro!

Nadia estaba en su camerino recogiendo todo y acomodando. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre al chico del tren… ¡Pero que tonta era en verdad!... Entonces vio que en su peinadora el SDAT estaba todavía sobre la repisa. La chica lo tomo y vio que en la parte de atrás decía:

-Propiedad de Shinji Ikari…

Muy alegre tomo el aparato entre sus manos y se fue a dormir escuchando su canción. Con el calor de Shinji Ikari todavía entre las sabanas.

-¡Se lo devolveré mañana!... en nuestro sitio secreto…

Shinji se despertó soñoliento y sin energías. ¡Para nada tenía ganas de levantarse e ir al colegio!... todo el cuerpo le dolía, ¡sobre todo en las partes en donde tenía marcas de arañazos y media luna de dientes, moretones de marcas de dedos! Ducharse fue una tortura, pero el dolor y el agua fría lo terminaron de despertar del todo. Se puso su uniforme y un chándal manga larga para disimular las marcas de dedos en sus brazos. ¡Era bien tarde!

Shinji se sorprendió al ver que Asuka había preparado el desayuno y ya estaba lista con su uniforme. Se veía muy hermosa, pero con mucho maquillaje en la cara… ¡más de lo usual!... pero se le veía muy bien y resaltaba por completo la belleza de su rostro. Asuka se había maquillado bastante para disimular sus ojeras por trasnocharse esperándolo. El desayuno consistía en salchichas con pan casero.

-¡El pan te quedo muy bien, Asuka!... esta muy suave y crujiente

-¡No es nada, Kinder!... el secreto es amasar bien la masa…

Asuka ya no estaba molesta… por el contrario se sentía muy halagada en su vanidad. ¡De seguro que el muy cobarde no podía soportar estar a solas con su amor inalcanzable!... por eso había llegado tan tarde… el aspecto ojeroso y demacrado de Shinji la alegraba en forma cruel y perversa… ¡pobrecito! ¡En verdad se estaba consumiendo con su amor no correspondido!... pero tenía que hacerse la desentendida. El timbre sonó.

-¡Voy!... termina tu desayuno Kínder… ¡De seguro que son los otros dos chiflados!-

Shinji se extraño de que Asuka fuera tan amable con él. La alegría de la pelirroja era radiante, ¡deslumbrante!... al abrir la puerta Asuka choco de bruces con otra alegría igual de intensa como la suya. Rei Ayanami sonreía… pero se desanimo al ver que era Asuka y no Shinji quien le abría la puerta. Para Asuka fue lo mismo. Rei lucia ojerosa

-¡Eres tú!- Dijo Asuka- ¿Te caíste de la cama o estuviste toda la noche con el Comandante Ikari en una de esas "pruebas" misteriosas que siempre hacen?

Por lo general Rei la ignoraba, pasaba por alto sus pullas y sus sucias insinuaciones… ¡como si alguien de una perfección casi divina como el Comandante Ikari tuviera los bajos apetitos que tenían los demás hombres!... pero a partir de ese día iba a poner en su sitio a su "cuñadita"

-¡Sabes muy bien que esas pruebas las hago más que todo con la Doctora Akagi y en muy contadas ocasiones el Comandante Ikari esta presente y solo supervisa!... pero ¿no crees que tienes demasiado maquillaje en la cara?… ¡Hasta alguien como tú debía de saber donde está el limite entre el buen y el mal gusto!

-¡Que singular! ¡Tú diciéndome a mí lo que es el buen gusto o el mal gusto en la apariencia de una chica!- Se burlo Asuka

Sin que la invitara a pasar Rei entro en el departamento. Se extraño de que Shinji luciera ojeroso y demacrado. El muchacho ya había terminado de desayunar. Rei volvía a estar alegre en forma radiante y deslumbrante con una discreta sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Ikari-kun!

-¡Buenos días, Ayanami!

Asuka sintió que su diversión se esfumaba al ver al par de trasnochados juntos… ¡No podía ser posible!... casi al instante reprimió el pensamiento, ¡la sospecha!, por ser por completo absurda, ¡sin pies, ni cabeza!

-¡Vámonos! ¡Se nos hace tarde! - ladró Asuka

-¡No sé como la aguantas Ikari-kun!... deberías de pensar mudarte y vivir solo- Dijo Rei con calculada y fría insolencia… ¡que bien se sentía!

-¡Creo que lo mejor es irnos!- Se apresuro a decir Shinji temeroso de quedar en medio de una reyerta de gatas.

El joven iba cabizbajo en medio de las dos jóvenes que se ignoraban mutuamente y no se hablaban. El silencio de ellas era agresivo y de evidente enemistad. Asuka era amable y le preparaba el desayuno, Rei venía a su casa desde temprano buscando broncas con Asuka. ¿Pero que era lo que estaba pasando?

Asuka y Rei miraban de soslayo a Shinji que estaba unos pasos detrás de ellas. Rei se extraño de que Shinji estuviera ojeroso, también que tuviera puesto un chándal… ¡el exceso de maquillaje de Asuka también era inusual!... la pelirroja era muy coqueta y más que estar a la moda, ¡imponía la moda en el colegio!

Asuka también cavilaba y estaba pensativa. ¡Shinji llegando tarde a la casa y la chica modelo trasnochada!, ¿Coincidencia? ¡La mosquita muerta viniendo a su casa temprano con unas ínfulas de grandeza!... ¿Qué se creía?... Solo entonces noto que Shinji tenía puesto el chándal, algo totalmente desacostumbrado e impropio de él… pero, no era nada extraño, ni raro… solo algo fuera de la rutina diaria. Shinji pensó que lo mejor era escuchar música en su SDAT

-¡No esta!, ¡mi SDAT no esta!... ¡pero! ¿Donde lo deje?- Shinji palideció… recordando de repente donde lo había dejado. Asuka y Rei lo estaban viendo- ¡no es nada!... sigamos…- se apresuro a decir el muchacho, quitándole importancia al incidente

Asuka y Rei se sobresaltaron al ver como la cara del muchacho cambiaba de color tan de repente. ¿En… en… el cuarto de Asuka? ¿Acaso habrá dormido con ella? ¿Por eso tiene esas ojeras y la segunda tanto maquillaje? Se pregunto Rei. ¿En el departamento de Ayanami? ¿Anoche? ¿Por eso llego tan tarde y esta vino hoy tan temprano, trasnochada, con esa arrogancia y prepotencia? Le llego a la pelirroja como una revelación… las dos sabían que Shinji jamás se separaba de ese aparato, ni lo dejaba en cualquier parte…

En el colegio continuaron como si nada. Pero tanto Asuka y Rei no le quitaban la vista de encima al muchacho. Shinji no quiso hacer educación física, ni quitarse el chándal. Que Shinji y Rei lucieran ojeras y Asuka mucho maquillaje hizo que el resto de sus compañeros hicieran comentarios e insinuaciones… o Ikari se había acostado con una anoche, ¡o con las dos!...

Para Shinji fue un alivio que todo terminara y que estuviera en los cuarteles de NERV para otra tediosa y aburrida prueba. En el vestidor de hombres se quito su ropa. Su traje de piloto le cubría del cuello hasta abajo todo el cuerpo, sus marcas en el cuerpo, ¡no se iban a ver! Rei entro sin aviso y Shinji trato de cubrir sus genitales con su traje de piloto en forma instintiva.

-¡Rei!... ¿pero que haces aquí?... ¡sal!... ¡me estoy vistiendo!

Ayanami en su investigación había visto imágenes de mujeres violadas y abusadas sexualmente con una barra sobre la imagen sobre los ojos para mantener el anonimato de las victimas… Shinji parecía que lo hubieran violado… ¡varias veces!

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Rei con su tono monocorde de siempre

-Me… me… ¡me caí!- Fue lo que pudo responder el muchacho.

-¿Con quien?

Shinji dio un suspiro

- ¡Estuve con una chica ayer!- confeso- ¡me gusta y yo le gusto!... ¡por favor, no digas nada!... solo quiero ver si entre nosotros es algo serio o lo podemos convertir en algo serio… ella…

-¡No me digas más!... esta bien así… vístete… ¡no diré nada!…- Rei parecía seria e inescrutable… pero sentía que no iba a soportar escuchar de sus labios que la chica que le gustaba era Asuka

Asuka vio como Rei salía del vestidor de hombres y luego lo hacía Shinji.

-¡Lo sabía!- Se dijo a si misma rechinando los dientes

En la prueba el nivel de sincronización de Shinji era normal… hasta un poco más alto…

-¡Vaya!... parece que su mal de amores se termino o estabas por completo equivocada Maya- Comento la doctora Akagi

-¡Nunca dije que estaba segura!... solo eran suposiciones mías…- se defendió esta

-Rei, Asuka ¿averiguaron algo?- les pregunto Misato

-No… ¡nada!- Respondió Rei en forma mecánica

Asuka solo dio un bufido, ni se digno en responder la pregunta de Misato en forma clara.

-¡No te preocupes Misato!... de seguro que esa chica de la que hablaba Maya le dio el sí al baka, ¡y quien sabe si algo más!...¡Debe de saber como dejar a un hombre bien satisfecho y tenerlo bien pegado a sus faldas!- Dijo con veneno mientras se iba.

Rei sintió que la pelirroja se mofaba y se jactaba en su cara de que Shinji era suyo y le pertenecía. Asuka por su lado se decía a si misma que Shinji y Rei eran tal para cual… ¡que no era su problema, ni le importaba un bledo nada de lo que hicieran!

Como cualquier otra tarde en el Geofront los pilotos habían tenido sus pruebas de sincronización bastante aburridas que dejaban a los chicos cansados y con ganas de darse una buena ducha. Rei y Asuka en la parte de los vestuarios femeninos, estaban duchándose juntas y en silencio, como siempre.

-¿Ya le habrá dado por el culo? Seguro que sí, no creo que el pervertido idiota de Shinji se pudiera resistir... ¡tiene buen culo la muñeca!...

Pensaba para sí misma Asuka mirando de reojo el trasero blanco y redondo de su compañera piloto mientras se enjabonada. La otra chica también tenía sus propios pensamientos respecto a su compañera.

-¡Con que ella y Shinji son amantes!... -Rei no pudo reprimir un pensamiento fijo en su mente-¡Ella es apenas una advenediza!... ¡una desvergonzada calienta pollas!... ¿Por qué demonios me mira tanto el culo?-

-Seguro que se la chupa hasta el fondo, ¡tiene cara de golosa!... ¡Aparte de abrirle las piernas al comandante y chuparle las medias no tiene ningún otro talento o habilidad especial!... ¡Sucia mosquita muerta!-Pensaba Asuka sonriendo ligeramente hacia Ayanami mientras las dos se vestían con los uniformes del instituto tras haberse duchado.

-Mírala como sonríe… ¡me está echando en cara que ella se acuesta con Shinji!-Pensaba Rei- ¡se esta burlando de mi y pretende ridiculizarme por que cree que es superior a mi solo por que vuelve locos a los hombres exhibiendo sus miserias!... te la das de santa, ¡pero eres una enferma depravada!... solo Dios sabrá todas las cochinadas que le hiciste al hijo del Comandante Ikari para que lo hayas dejado en ese estado…

-¡Hasta mañana Soryhu!- Se despidió Rei con su rostro serio e inexpresivo

-¿Con que te creer la gran cosa y vienes a "mi" casa con tus altanerías y delirios de grandeza por también acostarte con el hijo del comandante? -decía Asuka para si misma en sus pensamientos- ¿Con que quieres que se mude y viva solo? ¿Eh?... ¡tiene mucha gracia!... ¡tanta que hasta me hace reír!...

-¡Hasta mañana Ayanami!...

Dijo divertida la pelirroja cuando salió de los vestuarios, la chica de ojos rojos se quedó mirándola con algo de odio. En aquel momento supo que tenía que hacerles romper como fuera. ¡Lo mismo pensaba Asuka de ella!


	4. Amor Ingenuo

**Amor ingenuo**

-Dormilona, ¡despierta!

Rebeca sacudía a Nadia. La morena en vez de dormir como siempre con los animales estaba en el catre en donde había hecho el amor con Shinji. Se había puesto un fondo y nada más para dormir después de limpiar la habitación. Creyendo que estaba en su cama de paja, junto a las jaulas, solo se ovillo más.

-¡Déjenme dormir un poco más!

-¡Un poco más y en vez de desayunar vas a tener que almorzar! ¡Vamos, perezosa! ¡De pie!... Electra esta como loca por que no dormiste donde siempre y te peleaste ayer con Jean… ¡no seas holgazana y levántate!

Nadia se desperezo y se estiro sobre el catre. Entre bostezos se sentó. Solo al rato se dio cuenta de que estaba en su camerino, con Rebeca en frente de ella, de pie. Del desconcierto paso a una picara sonrisa de felicidad secreta… ¡de la gata que se comió al canario sin que nadie se diera cuenta!… Rebeca se le quedo mirando a la cara. Se puso seria.

-Cariño… si no te conociera ¡diría que te dieron duro y bonito ayer!...

Nadia se sonrojo

-¡No sé de que me hablas!- dijo evasiva y seria de golpe la africana.

Rebeca se puso a olfatearla y luego las sabanas del lecho.

-¡Rebeca! ¿Pero que haces?... ¡deja de hacer eso!

La italiana se puso a revisar debajo de la cama, ¡Nadia se alegro de haber limpiado todo antes de acostarse!... cerca tenía el SDAT de Shinji. Lo escondió detrás suyo.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso, Rebeca!- grito Nadia entre molesta por su impertinencia y asustada por que la descubriera.

La italiana entrecerró los ojos y pensativa se quedo mirando el camerino de la chica con detenimiento. Chasqueo los dedos de repente, ¡solo faltaba un bombillo sobre su cabeza encendiéndose!, y con aplomo fue a la cesta de la basura. Su contenido lo vació en el suelo. Entre polvo, pelusa, papeles y basura… estaban los condones usados y llenos a reventar. Rebeca tomo uno y lo sopeso. Rompió la punta, entre el pulgar y el índice sintió la viscosidad del semen, su ojo experto analizaba su color y luego lo olió como si estuviera catando vino. Luego le dio una lamida a la punta de sus dedos.

-¡Entre 14 y 15 años!... no tiene mucha experiencia real de sexo, ¡pero se masturba desde los 13!- lamida- ¡mano derecha y a veces con la izquierda!- Tomo un poco más del condón, volvió a olerlo y saborearlo- creo que es japonés por la dieta… -lamida con la punta afilada de la lengua- arroz, pescado y algo de carne de vez en cuando-nueva lamida- ¡todo con mucha soya!… ¡mmmm!... ¡Nadia! ¿No me digas que después de pelear con Jean te desquitaste con el primero que paso?

-¡Pero que dices!... ¿Por quien me tomas?... ¡Solo las más cínicas rameras sinvergüenzas hacen eso!

Rebeca se puso seria de golpe. Nadia pensó que se sintió aludida.

-Este… ¡quiero decir!... nadie que conozco haría eso, ¿verdad?- Dijo Nadia con ojos acusadores y cruzándose de brazos

-No… ¡claro que no!... ninguna mujer que se respete a si misma haría eso- Rebeca forzaba su sonrisa y evitaba mirar a Nadia a los ojos- ¡pero le puede pasar a cualquiera!... ¡más de una vez!... ¡y no por eso ser una ramera desvergonzada! ¿Verdad?

Nadia estaba muy contenta y le conto todo a Rebeca con lujo de detalles. La italiana sintió que era ella misma hablando a los 16 años a sus padres de su gran amor… ¡que al final resulto ser un cínico canalla sin escrúpulos! La italiana podía ver por si misma que la chica estaba por completo y perdidamente enamorada. Le dio un poco de miedo y envidia. Su primer amor se había casado con ella y le había arruinado la vida, la dejo sin un céntimo de su fortuna, ¡en el más completo deshonor! Tenía miedo de que a Nadia le pasara lo mismo… a la vez que sentía mucha envidia, ¡nada en el mundo se comparaba con ese sentimiento que te embargaba y no te abandonaba hasta el momento que descubrías que solo era una ilusión pasajera!

-Nadia, ¡querida!... recuerda que tienes que ser discreta… ¡ya eres una súper estrella del circo y tu imagen pública tienes que cuidarla!...

-¡Mi imagen pública es una cosa y otra cosa es mi vida privada!- Se amosco Nadia- ¡estas hablando como Electra!... ¡hubiera sido mejor no contarte nada si te ibas a poner así!

"¡Y tu estás a la defensiva! ¡Como yo me ponía si alguien se atrevía a decirme que mi querido amorcito era un crápula sinvergüenza!" Se dijo Rebeca. Cuando quedo arruinada y abandonada no tuvo el valor de volver con su familia por temor a que le dijeran: "¡Te lo dije!"

-Hagamos una cosa, ¡preséntamelo!... ¿sabes su nombre? ¿No es cierto?

Nadia petrifico su sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Por supuesto!- La chica se puso a reír nerviosamente- ¡claro que me dio su nombre sin yo tener que preguntárselo!... ¿no te lo dije?... ¡creo que ya te lo dije!

-No, ¡no me lo dijiste!... según tú estaban hablando de música, tomando té y comiendo galletas… después se estaban besando y luego… ¡creo que en ningún momento se presento y te dijo su nombre!

-¡Estás equivocada! ¡Me lo dijo y yo te lo dije!

-¡Bien!... perdona, ¡No te estaba prestando atención o se me olvido!... ¿serias tan amable de decirme su nombre… de nuevo?

Nadia se acordaba que el nombre del chico del tren estaba en el SDAT… ¿y si no lo era? ¿Y si el aparato era en realidad de un amigo del chico del tren o era robado o alguien lo había dejado olvidado y él lo encontró? Le humillaba admitir que no sabía el nombre del muchacho, ni en realidad nada sobre él. Pero… sus labios sobre sus labios… su piel contra su piel… ¡lo bien que se sentían cuando estaban juntos!... todo eso le decían todo sobre él que la historia de su vida o su nombre… solo lo sentía como su alma gemela… ¡su complemento!... la otra mitad para estar completa en la vida.

Nadia se puso a recoger los condones del suelo y se los dio todos a Rebeca.

-¡Ve si encuentras el nombre del chico del tren en uno de estos!... hasta pueda que consigas la dirección y su teléfono… ¡yo me voy a desayunar!

Nadia se puso de pie y fue a tomar una ducha muy campante.

Rebeca se puso a recoger la basura y la puso dentro de una bolsa. El camerino era pequeño y el catre era usado más como sofá que como lecho de dormir. La pelirroja le acomodo la cama y vio el SDAT. Al mirar por detrás sonrió.

- Pequeña… ¡como se ve que eres toda una novata en el amor!... pero por el contrario yo ya voy por el doctorado… ¡mmm!... Shinji Ikari… ¡con mis amigos italianos me pongo en contacto con la Yakuza de Tokio-03 y averiguo tu dirección, teléfono y la escuela en donde estudias!, ¡hasta el color de tus calzones!... ¡Ay de ti si por culpa tuya mi pequeña derrama una sola lagrima!... por que te hare derramar litros de sangre o no soy siciliana de pura cepa…

En el circo a Electra y a Rebeca les decían las tías solteronas de Nadia. Electra era la representante de Rebeca y la africana. Las dos la querían mucho. Electra era la tía estricta y Rebeca la tía consentidora. Pero aparte de Nadia no tenían nada más en común y se llevaban fatal, en una compleja relación de amor y odio. Se rumoreaba que la italiana y sus dos esbirros habían sido ladrones de joyas antes de unirse al circo, que eran de la mafia, que habían perseguido a Nadia y a Jean por todo el mundo por la piedra agua marina que colgaba siempre del cuello de Nadia y que nunca se quitaba… pero al ver como los seis se llevaban tan bien solo se podía concluir que eran rumores sin fundamento.

A Nadia le basto ver el furibundo rostro de Electra para saber que estaba en problemas… ¡la quería mucho y la apreciaba!... pero ella desde muy temprana edad se las arreglaba muy bien sola y por ello era muy independiente. ¡Electra era en verdad asfixiante a veces!

-¡Buenos días, Electra!... voy a desayunar y luego hablo contigo de lo que quieras…

-¡Espera un momento Nadia! ¡Ni creas que…!

La joven se había escabullido y Electra se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Rebeca estaba saliendo con una bolsa de basura del camerino de Nadia

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Necesito hablar a solas contigo!- Dijo la Rubia a la pelirroja.

La rubia era de nacionalidad desconocida. ¡Por ella estaban en el circo! Étnicamente y racialmente era difícil de catalogar. Parecía una europea pura con la piel bien bronceada o una mulata, una mestiza latinoamericana de cabello rubio. Ella decía venir de un pequeño país llamado Tartessos sin dar más explicaciones.

Bruno y Sansón habían estado hasta la madrugada pegando carteles para promocionar a Rebeca. Los dos esbirros habían sido sirvientes de Rebeca en su época de mimada ricachona. Bruno era su chofer y Sansón el mecánico. La diferencia de edades entre ellos tres era mínima. Bruno era delgado y se las daba de gigoló, Sansón era gordo y tenía talento para la mecánica. Su jefa era en verdad despótica con ellos y muchas veces les toco a ellos mantenerla a ella. Sin contar que Rebeca se acostaba con todo hombre que se le cruzara en el camino menos con ellos, (¡pero no perdían la esperanza!) y se ponía celosa si ellos estaban con otra mujer, ¡así fuera que estuvieran solo charlando!

A Rebeca le encantaba ser una gran estrella del circo, para su vanidad, egolatría y narcisismo, ¡era lo mejor! Tenían suficiente dinero ahorrado por sus fechorías para vivir tranquilos, ¡pero no los aplausos, ni las aclamaciones! Lo malo de un crimen perfecto, ¡es que nadie sabía que habías sido tú, ni te felicitaban! Ganarse el pan honradamente era algo nuevo para los tres bribones y les habían cogido mucho cariño a Jean y a Nadia… sin contar que Electra los chantajeaba y amenazaba con entregarlos a la policía si se descarriaban de nuevo.

Los dos regresaban de su encargo. ¡Se quedaron sin habla al ver a Nadia y a un chico de su edad saliendo juntos del camerino de la chica! Solo se veían sus siluetas recortadas en la penumbra. La chica y el chico se dieron un largo y apasionado beso en la boca como despedida. Los dos hombres estaban mudos y atónitos. Nadia se metió en su camerino y el otro chico se fue.

En medio de la noche los dos hombres se pusieron a bailar un tango con música imaginaria para celebrar

-¡Vaya con Jean y Nadia! ¡Ya era hora!- Dijo Sansón

-¡Je, je, je!... fueron mis sabios consejos mi querido amigo- se vanaglorio Bruno-¡Pero que precoces! ¡Tardaron bastante!... pero después ¡no perdieron el tiempo!

xxx

-Jean estuvo hablando conmigo toda la tarde y después se fue a su tienda con el resto del personal del circo-Le contaba Electra a Rebeca- ¡Sigue enojado con Nadia y no le quiere hablar!... o Bruno y Sansón estaban alucinando o el chico que vieron saliendo del camerino de Nadia no era Jean… ¡De momento les cerré la boca al par de idiotas que tienes a tu servicio!... ¡Ese tipo de habladurías le pueden hacer mucho daño a la carrera de Nadia!... ¡después dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos las chismosas!

-¡De seguro que se confundieron!... solo vieron un par de siluetas, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Pero Nadia paso la noche aquí en vez de hacerlo en donde siempre!... sin contar que ella siempre se levanta temprano…

-Querida, ¡sé que para una hormiguita como tu que siempre trabaja, no sabe divertirse y ama la rutina le es muy difícil de entender esto!... pero el mundo no se va a acabar si solo por una vez haces algo diferente y desacostumbrado. ¡Además! Con esa actitud solo lograras que Nadia se ponga igual de necia que tú y solo por contrariarte se quede callada y no te diga nada… ¡en el mejor de los casos! Yo en su lugar te diría: "¡No eres mi madre y no tengo que darte explicaciones!"

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-No, ¡para nada!

Electra dio un suspiro

-Escucha… ¡no soy la mala, ni la villana!... acabo de cerrar un contrato muy ventajoso con el Circo para Nadia… ¡Todo eso se puede venir abajo con habladurías que pongan en entredicho su reputación! Ella es muy popular entre los niños y su acto es para toda la familia, ¡para chicos y grandes!... si hay rumores de que tiene una vida inmoral… ¡que es una zorra sinvergüenza a tan temprana edad!...

-¡Gran cosa! ¡Hay muchos rumores así sobre mí!

"Sí… ¡Pero en tu caso todos son ciertos!" Pensó Electra, carraspeo y luego continúo hablando:

- ¡Escucha! Tu caso es diferente, tu mala reputación lejos de alejar a tu publico, ¡lo atrae!... pero con Nadia es distinto… ningún padre va a llevar a sus hijos a ver a una estrella porno haciendo guarradas, ni cochinadas en vivo y en directo- ¡Que es casi lo que tu haces en tu acto!, se dijo Electra para sus adentros- ¡Deja los niños, a su esposa en casa y va el solo!... por supuesto que es pura hipocresía y doble moral… ¡pero así funciona el mundo del espectáculo!...

-¡Entiendo!... alguien como yo, con encanto y sex-appel, ¡los envidiosos siempre la van a catalogar de chica mala a pesar de tener férreos principios morales! Pero no me pueden hacer nada por que mi talento es indiscutible… pero para la pobrecita de Nadia, ¡no pasa lo mismo!... ella solo es una cara bonita… una pálida estrella que brilla en la noche entre otras estrellas, mientras… ¡yo soy el sol que ilumina el día y que con su luz las opaca a todas! ¡Las convierte en invisibles!…

"¡Señor!... ¡Dame fuerzas y más paciencia para aguantar a esta mujer!" Electra solo dio un suspiro

-¡Exacto!... es algo así, ¡más o menos!- Dijo dorándole la píldora a Rebeca y forzando una sonrisa. ¡Con su paciencia en el límite!- Por lo que veo Nadia te tiene como confidente y si trato de decirle algo o de explicarle como son las cosas, ¡se va a poner en mi contra!... no soy una mojigata, ni una puritana… si en verdad hubiera sido Jean el que salía de su camerino estaría más tranquila, ¡es un buen muchacho y quiere mucho a Nadia!... pero lo que me tiene como loca es que no sé que pensar…

-¡Lo que te tiene como loca es que te gusta tener todo bajo control!... pero tranquila, ¡deja todo en mis manos!... ¡es un deber para una estrella consagrada guiar en sus primeros pasos a una estrella en ascenso!…

Electra solo sintió que le daba un tanque de nitroglicerina a una idiota con patines… pero conociendo a Nadia sabía que si la presionaba demasiado la iba a poner en su contra… ¡por más que fuera por su bien!

Nadia iba como embobada, caminando por las nubes. Era bien tarde y ya casi todo el mundo había desayunado. Jean estaba en la barra sirviendo. Nadia le torció la cara y Jean hizo lo mismo. Ella misma se sirvió del buffet en su bandeja y siguió de largo. Se puso a comer en silencio… pero ¡le dio sentimiento comer sola!

Por lo general todos desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban juntos como en familia. Electra, Rebeca, Bruno, Sansón y… Jean con ella. Aunque le disgustaba que los demás se alimentaran de cadáveres de animales indefensos, era muy reconfortante estar todos reunidos charlando y compartiendo. Se puso a fantasear que estaban todos comiendo en la mesa y que el chico del tren estaba con ellos como uno más de la pandilla… ¡el pobrecito de seguro no iba a entender nada de lo que hablaran en francés!... pero le bastaba a ella que él estuviera con ellos. Rebeca hablaba un japonés tarzanesco con acento italiano cuando menos y Electra era una poliglota prodigiosa que hablaba casi cualquier idioma como una nativa.

Se preguntaba si en verdad lo de ellos dos iría a convertirse en algo más serio. Ella en realidad estaría poco tiempo en la ciudad y cuando el Circo terminara su gira se iría de Japón. ¿No era mejor disfrutar de su romance sin involucrar a nadie más?

Se puso a pensar que solo había aplazado una fuerte pelea que iba a tener dentro de poco con Electra… ¡Pero la iba a poner en su lugar! ¡Ella era solo su representante y le iba a dejar bien claro que no se metiera en su vida!

-Nadia… ¿podemos hablar?- Electra hacía acto de presencia y la africana se sobresalto como si por haber pensado en ella la hubiera invocado.

-¡Claro!, ¡siéntate!- Dijo la joven con aparente calma, pero la rubia sabía que estaba a la defensiva

-Quería hablar contigo sobre los cambios que haremos en tu acto… ¡el vestuario!...

Nadia se sintió aliviada de que la rubia solo le hablara del trabajo y no de nada personal, ¡o le pidiera explicaciones o que empezara a actuar como una mama regañona! Pero no se dejaba engañar. La rubia solo cambiaba de táctica. Pero la joven en realidad no quería problemas, ni broncas con ella.

-Electra… para mi debut en la gran carpa, ¿sería posible invita a los niños de los hospitales para que vinieran gratis?... a los que han sido victimas de la negligencia de ese piloto… ¡del robot morado!... sobre todo…

-Me temo que no, ¡todas las entradas ya están vendidas!... pero les podemos hacer un evento especial para ellos… al dueño del Circo de seguro que le gustara la publicidad y el parecer generoso…

-¡Si es así mejor no!... no quiero exponer a esos chiquillos al morbo y la curiosidad malsana de la gente, ¡a que los usen y los utilicen!… ¡han sufrido mucho y los hospitales no se dan abasto!... me gustaría hacer más… ¡mucho más!... necesitan medicinas y los hospitales más recursos… la gente que quedo malherida por culpa de ese robot ¡deberían ser indemnizada!... o cuando menos recibir una disculpa oficial por parte de NERV, ¡aunque sea pedir perdón en forma vacía e hipócrita!... me han dicho los doctores que la gente esta en un vacío legal al no ser reconocidas como victimas, ¡sencillamente no existen y sus familias tienen que pagar de su propio dinero los tratamientos de los niños en vez de sus seguros que se aprovechan de eso para no pagarles, ni cumplirles nada!... No pueden denunciarlos o ir a los tribunales por que NERV tiene una protección legal especial… ¡Es una injusticia!

-Lo sé… ¡pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, Nadia!... ¿por eso te enojaste tanto con Jean ayer? ¿Verdad? ¿Por el robot morado?

-¡Por eso!... y también por que es un grosero, ¿a que no adivinas lo que me dijo por que no me gusto que me regalara esa abominación?

Nadia le conto a Electra su versión de la historia.

-Según él te estaba pidiendo disculpas en japonés…

-¡Que mentiroso!

-Voy a hablar con él, ¡pero me gustaría que se reconciliaran y se volvieran a hablar!

-Si se disculpa debidamente… ¡puede que lo considere!

-¿Qué hiciste con el robot? ¿Lo tienes todavía en tu camerino?

-¡Me deshice de él!... no quería a esa cosa cerca… ¡de solo pensar que esa cosa mata gente y destruye todo a su paso me pone enferma de solo verlo!... si Jean me hubiera regalado otra cosa me hubiera importado más la intención, que el regalo en sí… ¡pero esa maquina asesina es lo peor que alguien me podía regalar así fuera su versión de juguete!... si tuviera al piloto en frente, ¡de seguro que le saco los ojos y le digo todo lo que pienso sobre él! ¡Que es un irresponsable!... me gustaría llevarlo por los hospitales y que viera todo el daño que causo, ¡las personas que lastimo!... sin contar toda esa gente que mato y de la que nadie puede decir nada…

Al ver como la jovencita se sulfuraba y se enojaba, Electra cambio de tema con tacto y delicadeza. Se pusieron hablar sobre los cambios en su número. Tenían 15 días para preparar un nuevo acto que fuera en verdad espectacular y asombrosa. Electra le había dicho que su debut sería televisado y visto por todo el país, que no solo tenía ofertas del circo. Una agencia de modelaje la quería para promocionar su nueva línea de verano.

-La publicidad no solo nos salió gratis… ¡van a pagarnos solo para que te vean sonreír en un comercial!... no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por el dinero jamás en tu vida si sabes manejar tu fama repentina… ¡que de la noche a la mañana estés de moda!

A Nadia no le gusto, ni le alegro mucho las buenas nuevas… Electra le tenía preparada una apretada agenda los próximos días. ¡No iba a tener tiempo para nada!... sobre todo para su chico del tren.

-Electra, en lo que el circo termine su gira en este país… ¿no habría forma de quedarnos un poco más de tiempo?... estaba pensando que me gustaría concentrarme primero en el circo y luego en todo lo demás… ¡comerciales y todas esas cosas!

-¡Me parece bien!

Nadia se alegro mucho, con lo efusiva que era se puso de pie de un brinco y abrazo a la rubia.

-¡Nadia! ¡No me dejas respirar!... lo más importante es que la fama no se te suba a la cabeza… ¡el público es lo más voluble e inconstante que hay!... hoy te aplauden, pero mañana se pueden olvidar por completo de ti por otra moda pasajera, ¡como perros con tutús rosas bailando ballet o un asqueroso Reality Show de gente asquerosa!… me gustaría usar ese dinero que vas a ganar para invertirlo en tu futuro y vayas a una universidad… ¡no tienes que ser un animal amaestrado que hace gracias para que le den comida toda tu vida!... a esos niños los podrías ayudar más siendo una doctora o una abogada… a Jean me gustaría también ayudarlo en lo que sea posible. Me gustaría que se convirtiera en un ingeniero o un gran científico en el futuro… lo ha hecho muy bien como autodidacta, pero con estudios superiores y bajo una buena guía todo su potencial…

-Electra… ¡suenas más como nuestra mama que como una representante!- rio Nadia- Lo de yo ir a una universidad, ¡no lo sé!... pero con Jean, ¡tienes toda la razón! A veces me siento mal que parezca que es el que tiene menos talento del grupo, ¡cuando es todo lo contrario!... pero su futuro esta en una universidad, ¡no en el circo!... y a mi me gustan los animales y todas las cosas que hago es por estar con ellos… ¡si fuera a una universidad sería para ser veterinaria!...

Jean por su parte había terminado de servir el desayuno a los rezagados y fregaba los platos. Si fuera un sinvergüenza como Bruno y Sansón, él se dejaría mantener por Nadia como ellos lo hacían con Rebeca… aunque su caso era distinto, ¡Rebeca era su jefa en la pobreza o en la riqueza! ¡En la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe! Los dos esbirros sencillamente no se imaginaban vivir sin Rebeca dándoles órdenes, tiranizándolos y actuando como una déspota con ellos. Las veces que estuvieron sin dinero tuvieron que trabajar ellos, mientras Rebeca se daba la gran vida con sus salarios.

Como jefa de la banda organizaba y planificaba los robos, pero gastaba todo o nuevamente la embaucaba un canalla sin escrúpulos que se acostaba con ella y luego le quitaba el dinero o la joya que con tantos esfuerzos habían robado. Era una gran estratega, muy hábil con los revólveres y las armas de fuego, lanzamiento de cuchillos y con el látigo. Su acto era con eso… pero la carpa se llenaba de puros hombres mayores de 18 años más pendientes de ver a la italiana vestida (o desvestida) con disfraces atrevidos y en el límite del decoro y la decencia. Casi todos eran de fetiches sexuales o de una apariencia inocente que al amoldarse al voluptuoso y apetecible cuerpo de la italiana se convertía en algo que quitaba el aliento…

Los de la nomina de limpieza del circo llamaban en secreto a Rebeca la reina del yogurt. Su acto estaba en la carpa principal como de último, casi al filo de la medianoche y era para mayores de edad. El dueño del circo le decía que lo peligroso y asombroso de su acto no era para mentes impresionables o para corazones débiles. Rebeca estaba halagada, pero al hombre solo le interesaba llenar las carpas y que todos los boletos se vendieran. Que el público sacara el buitre y le dieran unas buenas sacudidas mientras Rebeca chasqueaba el látigo, tirara cuchillos y diera en el blanco con sus certeros disparos no le importaba si con eso ganaba dinero… ¡de limpiar el genocidio de espermatozoides se encargaba su personal de limpieza!

Jean sintió de pronto un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Estaba fregando y al girarse vio a Bruno y a Sansón. Conmovidos y orgullosos miraban a Jean como a un hijo… "¡Que rápido crecen! Apenas ayer solo le interesaban los juguetes y hoy es todo un hombre" pensaba el gordo. Bruno sonreía y le levanto el pulgar. Jean solo se encogió de hombros muy incomodo. ¡Los dos parecían un par de pedófilos con esas sonrisas y esa actitud!

-Chicos… ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto Jean

-¡Eres en verdad un pequeño pillo!- le dijo Bruno dándole a las costillas con el codo y en plan conspirativo- Esta bien que los caballeros no tengan memoria, ni digan nombres… ¡pero entre amigos no debe de haber secretos!

-¡Je, je, je!- Rio Sansón y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi le saca a Jean los pulmones por la boca- ¡Vaya con el pequeño!...

Los dos hombres se reían en forma impertinente y molesta. El jovencito estaba más desconcertado que otra cosa

-¡Chicos! ¡Los estaba buscando!- Rebeca apareció- ¡Prepárense! Me van a acompañar al centro…

Los dos hombres cruzaron miradas y sonrieron en forma cómplice. ¡Su jefa no se imaginaba la novedad que le tenían! Le guiñaron un ojo a Jean y con toda calma se fueron. Jean seguía con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Están borrachos o que?- Pregunto Jean a la pelirroja.

La italiana sonrío con embarazo… ¡pobre Jean!... aunque en el mejor de los casos solo quería a Nadia como una hermana y nada más. El chico del tren a lo mejor solo era un capricho pasajero, pero Jean era alguien con quien siempre se podía contar. Para el grupo era la pareja ideal para Nadia… la filosofía de Rebeca en esos casos era que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, mientras los conejos no se quemen ¡Asá todos los que quieras!... tener amantes, novios, amigos con derechos, encuentros casuales con desconocidos y enamorados no era nada malo… ¡una chica debe de tener opciones!, ella se encargaría de ayudar a Nadia con su chico del tren y a conservar a Jean

-¿Qué te dijeron exactamente?-Contesto con otra pregunta Rebeca

-¡No sé!... ¡no tengo ni la más remota idea de que se traen!

-¡Je, je, je!- rio nerviosamente la italiana- ¡de seguro le dieron temprano con empinar el codo esta mañana!... ¡no les hagas caso!... querido, ¡perdona la curiosidad! ¿Pero sigues enojado con Nadia?

-¡Prefiero no hablar de eso!- Jean se giro molesto y continuo fregando las ollas y los platos desquitando su enojo con ellos.

-Jean… ¡los amigos son para siempre!... te lo digo yo de corazón… ¡Bruno y Sansón son unos idiotas y unos vagos!... pero sé que nunca me van a abandonar o a traicionar, ¡yo cambio de hombres como quien cambia de camisa!... pero a ellos dos no los cambio por nada…

-¡Nadia es una ingrata y una desconsiderada!... pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo- le confeso Jean a la Italiana dándole todavía la espalda- ¡pero me saca de quicio su necedad y egoísmo!...

-¡Te entiendo!... ¿Solo la ves como una amiga y nada más? ¿No es cierto?

-¡La veo y la siento más como una piedra en el zapato!... pero es como mi hermana…

"¡Ay, Jean!... te acaba de salir un cuñado" se dijo para sus adentros la pelirroja. Silencio. Jean volvió hablar.

-Rebeca… ¡hablas y entiendes el japonés! ¿Verdad?

-Un poco…

Jean se giro e hizo una reverencia. Dijo fuerte y claro en japonés

-¡Que te den por el culo hasta que te lo rompan!-

Rebeca abrió los ojos en forma desmesurada. De estar compadeciendo a Jean a escucharle decir esa grosería la puso furiosa en menos de un parpadeo. Dio algunos pasos y le dio una sonora bofetada al francés sin pensar, ¡en automático!, como algo acto reflejo. Por insultos más leves se olvidaba que era una dama y le daba una paliza al atrevido.

-¡Ay!... ¡te estoy pidiendo disculpas en japonés, Rebeca!... ¿Lo estoy diciendo mal o que?

-¿De donde sacas que así se pide disculpas?

Jean le conto su encontronazo con Shinji, al que por supuesto no conocía. Rebeca tampoco lo relaciono con el chico del tren. ¡Hubiera sido demasiada coincidencia!

-Por lo visto ese chico solo se estaba burlando de ti, Jean- La italiana le tradujo el significado de la frase al jovencito

-¡Maldito desgraciado!... ¡en lo que le ponga las manos encima!- Jean estrangulaba a alguien imaginario y le daba de bofetadas, ¡con furia!, agarrándolo por el cuello.

La risa de Rebeca era cristalina y estrepitosa. ¡Jean todavía era un chiquillo! Eso cuando menos le quito un peso a su conciencia.

-¡Bien!... me tengo que ir… ¡nos vemos!- Se despidió

Luego fue a donde sus dos secuaces y los regaño con severidad por hablar de más. Solo les dijo que las dos siluetas no eran ni Jean, ni Nadia, ¡que todo se lo habían imaginado o lo habían malinterpretado!

-Pe… pe… ¡Pero Rebeca!... nosotros los vimos, ¡los dos!- el gordo le replicaba con timidez.

-¡Vieron solo dos siluetas idiotas!... ¡que no se hable más del asunto o los voy a despellejar vivos!- la pelirroja sacudía a cada uno de una oreja

-¡Sí! ¡Lo entendemos!- bramaron los dos de dolor al unísono

-Iremos al centro… ¡a la pequeña Italia!

El personal militar y administrativo de la ONU se encontraba en la periferia. La mayor parte de los extranjeros vivían allí. El pequeño grupo mafioso controlaba esa parte de la ciudad con el permiso y la tolerancia de la Yakuza de Tokio-03. La política de convivencia entre las dos organizaciones criminales era que con un favor se paga otro favor y los negocios son los negocios. Hasta ahora no habían tenido problemas y la mafia italiana podía operar con tranquilidad en Japón permitiendo a la yakuza japonesa hacer lo mismo en Italia en áreas claramente delimitadas para ambas, discutiendo y negociando cualquier desavenencia en forma civilizada. ¡La globalización era en verdad una maravilla!

Rebeca fue llevada a un salón aparte de un restaurant de comida italiana. Sus dos esbirros esperaban afuera mientras ella estaba cómodamente sentada esperando ser atendida. Sentada en la cabecera de una larga mesa Rebeca espero que el resto de italianos se sentaran a los lados. La otra cabecera estaba vacía. La puerta del salón se abrió y todos se pusieron de pie. Una anciana de aspecto centenario y con apariencia de campesina italiana con sus ropas domingueras hizo acto de presencia. Caminaba con lentitud usando una andadera que tintineaban en forma metálica a cada paso. La anciana en vez de sentarse en su lugar de honor fue a donde Rebeca. El hombre sentado a su lado se puso de pie y con gentileza le cedió la silla a la anciana

-¡Rebeca!... ¡Un piacere rivederti!

-¡Grazie, Nonna!

Las dos mujeres empezaron a hablar en un dialecto siciliano de naderías sin importancia entre risas. Rebeca le dijo a la anciana

-Nonna… ¡me apena mucho venir por necesidad!... pero tengo un problema que espero que usted me pueda ayudar a resolverlo…

-El problema… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Shinji Ikari… solo necesito información y nada más… estaré muy agradecida con usted si averigua lo que puede de él… ¡sabré pagar este favor en el futuro, aunque siempre quede en deuda con usted por su amabilidad, paciencia y gentileza!

Rebeca le dio la descripción de Shinji que Nadia le había dado en sus confidencias. Uno de los hombres que estaban presentes anotaba todo con un bolígrafo y una libreta de notas.


End file.
